A Multiverse Adventure!
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta get sucked through a portal! Follow them through drama, comedy, and the oddest things you can imagine!
1. The Adventures Begins, and a Rocky Start

Hey! Here's a funny trip! Expect the emergence of old enemies, funny movies, and injuries!

"Hey Kakarot, where is that boy of yours?" Vegeta asked as he watched Burn Notice.

"He went to go play with Trunks." Goku answered while eating.

Then…

CRASH!

"Damn it. The last time those two broke something in Bulma's lab, I lost gravity room privileges for a week. Let's go, Kakarot." Vegeta groaned as he paused the show.

"But I'm not done." Goku said with a mouthful of food.

"You'll be back in a minute. C'mon!" Vegeta growled as he dragged Goku away from the table of food.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa Trunks, what's this?" Goten asked as they stared at the big machine.

"It's my mom's multiverse machine. Hey, let's go explore other universes!" Trunks said with excitement.

"Let's do it!" Goten said with excitement.

"Okay. So, I just need to type this right here." Trunks murmured as he typed on the machine.

"Do you type to go to which universe you want to go to?" Goten asked.

"No, you dummy. It's random." Trunks explained.

"Okay, let's go!" Goten jumped with excitement.

"HOLD IT!" a buff voice yelled, making Trunks and Goten go pale. Slowly they turned to see…

"Dad!" Trunks squeaked in fear as Vegeta and Goku stood in the doorway.

"Can I go back to my food now?" Goku asked.

"You are NOT going to go on an insane adventure!" Vegeta growled, ignoring Goku's whining.

"Trunks, we're in trouble!" Goten squeaked.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I got that." Trunks gasped as he backed up. Then, his elbow hit the green button!

"What?" Vegeta gasped as the lights went on and off.

The machine spit sparks, and then a black portal appeared!

"Goten, JUMP!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed Goten and jumped through the hole.

"Oh no you don't! C'mon Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Goku's shirt.

"But my food!" Goku cried as they went through the portal.

In a forest, life was occurring like it normally should. But then, a black portal appeared, and two little boys were spit out, followed by a short man holding a bigger man.

"Kakarot, you're squishing me!" Vegeta groaned as he struggled on the ground.

"Sorry." Goku said as he stood up.

"Hey Trunks, where are we?" Goten asked as he looked around.

"YOU! TAKE US BACK RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Trunk's shirt.

"I don't know how." Trunks squeaked.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"It's random. We go from universe to universe until we get back home." Trunks explained.

"Universeses? What are you talking about?" Goten asked as Vegeta dropped Trunks.

Sighing, Trunks stood up.

"Mom was saying that there are other universes right next to ours. They can be from slight differences to big differences." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well, an example could be that… Cell killed Gohan in another universe, or Vegeta defeated Goku in their first fight" Trunks stated.

"I'd like to see that." Vegeta grinned.

"So, how do we change universes?" Goten asked.

"With this. It opens a portal." Trunks tapped his belt.

"Can we get food now?" Goku asked, causing everyone to anime faint.

"Fine, Kakarot. So Trunks, where are we now?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought it would be worse, Vegeta's reaction." Goten whispered to Goku.

"It was probably mentioning the possibility of him defeating me in another universe that changed his attitude." Goku whispered as his stomach growled.

"Okay, ummm, we need to look around to see where we are." Trunks said.

"Fine then. So, where should we go first?" Vegeta asked.

"Let's go to my house. There's always food there. ?" Goku asked with big eyes.

"Fine. Just stop those eyes, they're disgusting!" Vegeta groaned as they flew into the air.

15 minutes later…

"Is it just me, or does something look different?" Goku asked as he looked at his house from the air.

"THERE'S A HOUSE RIGHT NEXT TO YOURS! ARE YOU BLIND?" Vegeta yelled at Goku, who laughed nervously.

"I don't sense anyone, do you; Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Nope!" Goten said.

"I smell FOOD!" Goku yelled as he landed next to his house.

"Kakarot, hold it!" Vegeta yelled as he followed the hungry saiyan.

Meanwhile…

"No one's home, and they leave the door open." Trunks said as he opened the door of the house next to Goku's.

"Maybe they will come back." Goten said as he shivered.

"Relax. Let's look around." Trunks said as they walked in.

"Wow. That's a lot of books." Goten said as he looked at the huge shelf.

"That guy looks familiar." Trunks said as he looked at a picture of a man with spiky hair, a woman with black hair, and a little girl with an orange bandana on her head. (Figure out what universe they're in yet?)

"That looks like Gohan." Goten said as he walked up.

Trunks's eyes shrunk with realization.

"Goten, this universe must be the future!" Trunks yelled.

"What does that mean?" Goten asked, confused.

"That means that Gohan is an adult now. That must mean that woman is his wife, and that little girl is his… gulp!" Trunks gasped, and then backed up from the picture.

"You know, she looks a little bit like Videl." Goten said as he looked at the picture.

"We have to tell my dad!" Trunks yelled as he ran out the door.

"Right behi… oooooh, food!" Goten yelled and then he ran into the kitchen.

"DAD! I know what universe this is!" Trunks yelled as he flew out to Goku's house.

Meanwhile…

"Kakarot, this is ridiculous!" Vegeta groaned as Goku stuffed his face full of the food on the table.

"But I'm hungry." Goku said as he stuffed his face.

"What if your alternate self walks through that door and sees you eating his food? What would you do if someone did that to you?" Vegeta asked.

"DAD! This universe is the future! The house next door is Gohan's!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the house, causing Goku and Vegeta to look at Trunks with surprise.

"Kakarot, you feel that?" Vegeta said suddenly.

"Yeah, it feels like Gohan, Videl and someone who I can't recognize are heading this way." Goku said as he stood up.

"Let's get out of here!" Trunks yelled as he jumped out the window, quickly followed by Goku and Vegeta.

5 minutes later…

"Wait, where's Goten? I thought he went with you!" Goku said as he looked around.

"He was right behind… oh my god, he's still in the kitchen!" Trunks groaned.

"Damn it! If we leave Goten in another universe, Bulma and Chi-Chi will kill all of us!" Vegeta groaned.

"I vote to go get Goten, and get the hell out of here." Trunks said.

"I second that." Goku said as he raised his hand.

"Fine. But, we're making a schedule for food, so no more of this (censored) happens again, got it?" Vegeta growled.

Nervously, Goku and Trunks nodded silently.

"Good." Vegeta said as he flew into the air.

Meanwhile…

"Who opened the door?" Gohan asked as they walked into the house.

"Someone's in the kitchen!" Pan said as she ran into the kitchen.

"This is yummy!" Goten said as he ate a pot roast.

"Grampa! It's you!" Pan said happily as she hugged Goten, causing him to choke in shock.

"Pan, you better let go of Goku before he chokes to death." Videl smiled as she walked into the kitchen, with Gohan behind her.

Outside…

"What? They think he's Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered to Trunks and Goku.

"Poor Goten." Trunks said as he watched the girl hug Goten.

Back to Goten…

"Gasp!" Goten groaned as he swallowed the roast.

"Hey dad, ready to go to Bulma's reunion?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded fearfully.

"Are you ok? I mean, you took off this morning because you got another note from Dr. Bob (Pan and Videl roll their eyes) about getting a shot." Gohan said.

"I've still got it!" Vegeta whispered to Trunks, who gave him a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

"I mean, first we tried to chase you, but you disappeared. Eventually, Bulla came up with the idea to leave food out to draw you out. I swear, sometimes that I forget she's Vegeta's daughter, with that brain of hers." Videl said.

"_Uh oh."_ Goten thought.

"WHAT?" Vegeta started to yell, but Goku and Trunks quickly muffled him.

"Anyway, let's go. Chi-Chi will be glad we found you" Gohan said as Goten stood up.

"Hey Grampa, what happened to your tail?" Pan asked.

Goten shrugged.

"Man dad, you are quite odd sometimes. I still think Mom is mad at you for letting Emperor Pilaf accidently turn you back into a kid." Gohan laughed as they walked out.

"Ummm, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked nervously.

"He's out cold." Trunks said as he looked at Goku.

"We'll revive him later. Let's follow them." Vegeta groaned as he picked up Goku, disgusted at having a third class idiot touching him.

20 minutes later…

"Hey guys, we found him!" Gohan smiled as he pointed at Goten, causing the group to smile.

"Good to see you dad!" Future Goten smiled as he waved from the buffet table.

"Hey Goku, still hiding from Dr. Bob?" Future Trunks chuckled.

"Wait, that's me!" Trunks gaped as they peeked from the bushes.

"So that other boy must be Goten all grown up." Goku said as he pointed at Future Goten.

"GOKU!" everyone cringed as Chi-Chi ran out of Capsule Crop, followed by Bulma.

"Is that Mom? She's old!" Trunks gasped.

"At least Kakarot's wife looks worse." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"You haven't seen Vegeta, have you?" Bulma asked.

Goten shook his head.

"What's wrong Goku, cat got your tongue?" Krillin joked.

"It's weird. He hasn't said a word the whole trip here. Not only that, he lost his tail!" Gohan said.

"That's not like Goku at all." 18 said.

"It's because he's not Kakarot." Future Vegeta said as he walked up.

"Crap!" Trunks groaned.

"So little boy, I have a question. Who are you?" Future Vegeta asked as he glared at Goten.

**Wow, a bumpy start. Keep reading to see what happens next!**


	2. Wow, What Universe is This?

**Hey, here's the next chapter! **

"Kakarot, this is falling apart." Vegeta groaned as he watched the scene unfold.

"Start talking, runt." Future Vegeta growled.

"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Future Goku holding an ice cream cone.

"That's me!" Goku said with surprise.

"Kakarot, it appears that someone tried to take your place. Gohan found this guy eating in his house. Maybe you can make him talk." Future Vegeta smiled as he pointed at Goten.

"Guys, this is Goten as a kid." Future Goku said as he looked at Goten.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Damn, you have a brain in this universe." Vegeta said as he looked at Goku.

"That was mean, Vegeta." Goku said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Trunks roared as he shot out of the bushes and turned into a super saiyan, causing everyone to whirl around.

"HOLD IT!" Goku yelled as he appeared between Trunks and the Future Z Fighters.

"No way. It's grandpa as an adult!" Pan said as everyone gaped.

"Let us explain." Vegeta said as he walked out of the bushes, resulting in even more gasps, especially from Vegeta.

One explanation later…

"Wow!" Pan said as Vegeta finished the explanation.

"Look, in our universe, Gohan and Videl are still dating. So, looking at you creeps me out." Vegeta said as Goku and Goten ate at the buffet table.

"Do you still prank your dad?" Trunks asked Future Trunks.

"Oh yeah." Future Trunks grinned.

"Sweet." They gave each other a high five.

20 minutes later…

"Thanks for the picture and money." Goku said as he put it in a bag Future Bulma had given him.

"Do you really have to go?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. We've got a lot of universes to cover." Goku said.

"Let's go Kakarot." Vegeta said as Trunks opened a portal.

"Wait!" Pan said as she ran up.

"Here, Grampa." She said as she took her bandana off and handed it to Goku.

"Thank you, Pan. You're one great granddaughter." Goku said as he hugged her. Then, he jumped through the portal, along with the others. Then, it disappeared.

"Hey dad, why didn't you mention Super Saiyan 4 to them?" Gohan asked Goku.

"I'll let them figure that one out on their own." Goku smiled.

Back to our heroes…

"Oof!" Goku said as he landed on the ground next to Vegeta and the others.

"Where the hell are we now?" Vegeta asked as he looked around.

"This is Gohan's high school. Chi-Chi made me come here for a conference once." Goku said.

"So, what the hell makes this universe different from ours?" Vegeta asked.

RRRIIIIIIINGGGGG! A bell went off.

"Uh oh." Goten said.

"Dad, there's a closet right there!" Trunks pointed.

"Run!" Goku said as doors started opening.

Luckily, they made it just in time.

"That was close!" Goten said as they saw the outlines of kids walk past the door.

"Hey look, janitor's outfits!" Goku said as he poked one of them.

"Dad, before you explode, think about what we might find here." Trunks quickly said as Vegeta turned red.

5 minutes later…

"I look ridiculous!" Vegeta groaned as he pushed a garbage kart.

"Relax Veggie." Goku said as he mopped the floor.

"One: Don't call me that! Two: How do you know how to mop?" Vegeta asked.

"That's a funny story." One of the trash bags said.

"Shut up Goten!" another trash bag said.

"Did that bag just talk?" a student asked.

"No." Goku and Vegeta said.

Then…

"Out of my way, nerds!" a tough voice said.

"Call me crazy, but that sounded like Dad." Trunks said.

"Wow Vegeta, look!" Goku pointed.

BAM! The doors flew open.

(You know slow walking in high school movies? Imagine you hear music as you read this)

A teen Vegeta smirked as he walked through the doors with Nappa on the left and Raditz on the right. But, they were wearing football gear!

"Hey dad, this must be a universe where you're in high school!" Trunks whispered as he watched.

"Man Vegeta, you dominated out there. No wonder you're quarterback." Nappa smirked.

"Yeah Vegeta, you're the coolest kid in school." Raditz said.

"Thanks boys. Let's hear that from the cheerleaders." Teen Vegeta smirked as the doors opened again.

"Holy s-" Vegeta gaped as a teen Bulma did the slow walk though the door with Chi-Chi on the left and Android 18 on the right. Not only that, they were wearing cheerleader outfits!

"Is that mom?" Goten said with shock.

"Yeah. Wow." Goku said.

"Ready girls?" Teen Bulma asked.

"Yeah!" They answered in unison.

"2 4 6 8! Who's the coolest kid in school?" Teen Bulma cheered.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" the other girls cheered.

"Thank you ladies." Teen Vegeta smirked as Teen Bulma walked up to him.

"That was one wild party you threw last week." She smirked as she tapped him on the nose.

"Why thank you, you provided quite the entertainment." Teen Vegeta smirked as he leaned on the lockers.

"He's just like you, but with an even bigger ego." Goku joked as he watched.

"I have got to buy my woman a cheerleading outfit like that when I get back." Vegeta said as he watched.

"Mmmmmm!" they went as they kissed each other.

"Gross!" Trunks groaned as he watched from the trash bag.

"Hey Vegeta, its those geeks again." Nappa said.

"Your house, tonight, hot stuff." Teen Vegeta said as he broke the kiss.

"You got it." Teen Bulma winked as she walked off with Chi-Chi and Android 18 behind her.

"Hey, it's Krillin!" Goku said with surprise as Krillin walked around the corner, along with…

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said with surprise.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the geeks." Teen Vegeta smirked as he surrounded them.

"What do you want, Vegeta? We just want to go to class." Krillin said.

"Fork over the lunch money." Raditz smirked.

Sighing, Teen Goku and Krillin handed their money to Teen Vegeta, who pocketed it.

"Can we go now?" Krillin asked.

"Why, sure." Teen Vegeta smirked as he stood aside.

"This is going to be good." Vegeta smirked.

Then…

YYYYEEEEEOOOWWWWW!

Goku and Krillin yelled as they got raised by their underwear!

"Well, what shall we do with you? I know!" Vegeta smirked, and then he grabbed Krillin and tossed him into a locker, and slammed the door.

"What about this runt?" Raditz smirked as he held Teen Goku's underwear.

"Let me go! Aren't we brothers?" Teen Goku begged Raditz.

"Sorry little brother, I listen to Vegeta only." Raditz smirked.

"I know!" Teen Vegeta smiled.

5 minutes later…

"I love the new flag." Nappa smirked as they looked at Teen Goku hanging by his underwear.

"Let's go, boys." Teen Vegeta laughed as they walked off

"Well Kakarot, let's go onto the next universe." Vegeta smirked.

"Hang on. Let's get Krillin and myself loose." Goku said as he walked towards the locker.

"Why do I bother? Boys, you can come out now!" Vegeta said as he followed Goku.

"Hello? Get me out!" Krillin yelled from the locker.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, dad?" Trunks asked as Goku walked up to the locker.

"Yep!" Vegeta smirked.

Then, Goku opened the locker. Ripped it from its hinges, actually.

"Thank you, sir." Krillin said as he got out of the locker. ( Remember, Goku still is dressed as a janitor.)

"No problem." Goku smiled as Vegeta and the others walked up.

"What about Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I'll get him down." Goku chuckled.

"This Krillin is not like the one in our universe." Vegeta said to Trunks as Goku walked outside. Trunks nodded

"Can someone get me down?" Teen Goku asked as he hung from the flagpole.

"I'll get you down!" Goku said.

FLASH!

"Dad, why did you take a picture of that?" Trunks groaned.

"Because I can never do that to Kakarot." Vegeta grinned.

"So, how are you going to get him down?" Krillin asked.

Then, Goku flew up, and grabbed Teen Goku. Then, he landed back on the ground!

"Wow! You're not an ordinary janitor, are you?" Krillin asked with shock.

"Wha?" Goku asked with confusion.

"Kakarot, you're still wearing your disguise!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku flexed, and the outfit ripped.

"That's better." Goku said as he moved his arms in his gi.

"You look like me!" Teen Goku said with shock.

"Kakarot, we're going!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks activated the portal.

"What the?" Krillin gaped.

"Look, you don't have to be weak. Just find the strength within yourself." Goku said as Vegeta jumped through the portal.

"You really think so?" Teen Goku asked.

"I know so. You're me, in a way. I beat Vegeta in my universe, so you can do the same. Good luck, Goku." Goku said as he jumped through the portal.

FLASH!

"What world is this?" Vegeta asked as he looked around.

"It's a ruin!" Goku said as he looked at the remains of the city.

"Well, Well. Goku, it's been a long time." A cold voice said behind them.

Slowly, Goku and the others turned around to see…

"CELL!" They all yelled.

"So good to see you again." Cell smiled as Cell Juniors appeared around them.

**Uh-oh, it's clear what universe they're in now. Review!**


	3. A Meal with A Villain

**Hey, what will happen now?**

Chapter 3

"So you're Cell?" Trunks asked as he crouched in the fighting position.

"That would be my name. You look like Trunks, only I killed Trunks during my Cell Games, and he was a lot bigger than you." Cell smiled.

"My brother told me about you! He killed you in a Kamehameha duel!" Goten yelled.

"Brother? You don't mean that little brat Gohan?" Cell smiled as the Cell Juniors snickered.

"Let me guess. You killed Gohan, me, and everyone else at the Cell Games." Vegeta growled.

"Of course. Considering you came through that hole, I would say that you're not from around here, are you?" Cell asked as he waved his hand at the Cell Juniors, causing them to stand down.

"Actually, we're from another universe." Goku answered.

"Another universe, huh? That sounds very intriguing." Cell said as he landed in front of them.

"Are you suggesting a truce?" Vegeta asked with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed. Neither party attacks the other unless the other strikes first. Do we have a deal?" Cell asked.

"Fine, android." Vegeta said as he shook Cell's hand, causing Goku and the others to gape in shock.

"Excellent. I am the host, so I'll serve you refreshments. Follow me." Cell said as he flew into the air. Looking at each other nervously, Goku and the others followed him.

"I'm warning you, Cell. Kakarot over there has reached a new level far beyond what his spawn was at your competition." Vegeta said as they flew over another ruined city.

"Very have my word, Vegeta." Cell said.

"Do you trust Cell?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"No. But, if he trys anything, Gotenks will wipe that smirk off his face." Trunks said with a wink.

After a few minutes of flying, they reached another city in ruins.

"Hey, this looks like Satan City." Goku said as he looked around.

"Those humans named a city after that oaf in your universe?" Cell smiled as he headed towards a mansion.

"Hey, that's Mr. Satan's mansion! Gohan brought me here once!" Goten said with shock.

"You are a smart observer, boy. It used to be Mr. Satan's mansion. Now, its mine." Cell smiled as Goku and the others landed.

"Wait, I thought your goal was to destroy the universe. Why are you living on Earth?" Goku asked.

"Earth holds value to me, so I didn't destroy it. I'll explain the rest later." Cell said as he walked up to the door and knocked.

Then, the door opened, revealing…

"Mr. Satan?" Trunks said with surprise as Vegeta smiled.

"Ummm, Lord Cell, welcome home ,sir!" Mr. Satan said as he bowed rapidly.

"We have guests, Satan. Inform the cook to prepare a meal immediately!" Cell ordered.

"Yes sir! She'll have a meal ready in the hour, sir!" Hercule said, and then he ran off.

"She?" Vegeta asked with suspicion.

"Of course. There is no fun in eliminating everyone. So, I kept several humans as slaves. Plus, neither myself or the Cell Juniors are good cooks, and there's only a few women who can cook food to satisfy a saiyan's appetite." Cell smiled as he walked into the mansion, causing to Goku to ball his fists in rage, and Goten and Trunks to look confused.

"Boys, I need to talk to the two of you." Vegeta ordered.

"What is it, dad?" Trunks asked.

"I have a good feeling who Cell has as a slave besides that oaf. I need you two to promise me not to do anything, no matter what you see, do you understand?" Vegeta ordered.

Nervously, Trunks and Goten nodded.

"Good. I don't know how strong he's gotten, but if he could kill Gohan at his prime, we know he's at least as strong as me at a SSJ2." Vegeta said.

"Welcome to my humble home." Cell smiled as he waved Goku and the others in.

Goku and the others looked around as they followed Cell down a hallway.

"This is really creepy, Goten." Trunks said as he looked at all the paintings.

"Because they're all of Cell?" Goten asked as he looked at one of Cell standing over a dead Gohan.

"Yeah. Gohan would be shocked if he was here right now." Trunks said.

After a bit of walking, they finally reached the dining hall.

"What beverage may I interest you in? I have every beverage known to man." Cell smiled as he sat at the head of the table.

"Just a water." Goku said.

"Coffee." Vegeta said emotionlessly.

"Coke." Trunks said.

"Sprite." Goten said.

"Thank you. Satan!" Cell yelled.

Immediately, Hercule was standing next to the android.

"Take these orders to the kitchen. Have… one of the women deliver them." Cell smiled, causing Goku to growl.

Then, the kitchen doors opened.

"Here are your drinks, sir." Videl smiled weakly.

"Videl?" Trunks said with surprise.

"About damn time. Once you pass the drinks out, tell Chi-Chi and Bulma that if that food isn't ready soon, they'll join their friends in the otherworld." Cell ordered.

"Yes sir." Videl said as she handed Vegeta his coffee.

"Gak! Our moms? His slaves?" Trunks gaped.

"How could he?" Goten's fists tightened.

"Here you are." Videl said as she handed Trunks his coke.

Once Videl finished serving the drinks, she went back into the kitchen, rather quickly.

"So, this is what you've reduced the human race to, Cell. How sad." Goku said.

"I think we have our own opinions on what is good and evil, Goku." Cell said.

Then, the doors burst open.

"Here's the food, Lord Cell!" Bulma said as she and Chi-Chi carried several large plates.

"Well done. I'm sure our guests will enjoy this fine meal." Cell said as they put the plates on the table.

"I bet you're wondering how I got them to work for me, aren't you?" Cell smiled at the looks on Goku, Goten, and Trunks's faces.

"The Chi-Chi and Bulma I know would **never** work for you, the monster who killed their loved ones." Goku snarled, causing Vegeta and the others to look at Goku with surprise.

"Kakarot, have some respect!" Vegeta barked as Chi-Chi uncovered several of the plates, causing Goku to close his mouth.

"Cell, why do you need to eat anyway? Androids don't need food or water to survive." Trunks asked.

"Correct, young Trunks. This ties into why I have Bulma and Chi-Chi as my servents. You see, even I have a craving for food from time to time. So, I thought that one day as I vaporized a city, about a week after the Cell Games. I looked in all the restaurants, but none of the cooks could satisfy the hunger I felt. But then, as I blew up the last restaurant, the cells of Goku and Vegeta gave me a memory of their wives's food. So, I decided to have the two of them become my chefs/servants." Cell answered.

"That doesn't explain how you got them to do it." Vegeta said.

"Well, they obviously said no when I first asked. But, they caved after I killed all of their friends and family, such as that dumb hermit. Once I was finished, I asked them again. They were nice enough to agree." Cell snickered.

"And Videl?" Goten asked.

"Package deal." Cell smiled as the last plate was set.

"Now, tell me about your universe." Cell smiled.

Smiling, Vegeta told Cell about the Majin Buu Saga.

"Hmmmm. This Majin Buu… sounds like a very interesting being. Maybe I should try to find this ball." Cell said once they were done eating.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to end up like Babidi." Vegeta smirked.

"Well Vegeta, thank you for providing me with a merry afternoon. You might as well head onto the next universe, there's nothing here." Cell said.

"Fine. Trunks, open the portal." Vegeta ordered.

"Ummmm, okay." Trunks said as he stood up and clicked the button, creating a portal.

"Cell, why didn't you want to fight us when we first met?" Goku asked as Goten quickly leaped through the portal.

"Because, I know you're stronger than me. In your universe, fate didn't see it fit for me to live. In my universe, it did. So, enjoy your travels. Maybe we will meet again." Cell smiled.

"I never knew you to be like this." Goku said with confusion as Vegeta leaped through the portal.

"Well Goku, I've done everything I said I would do. So, I enjoy a life of peace, until I find something else to do." Cell said as he extended his hand.

"My cell must be making you soft. If we ever meet again, I'll fight you." Goku said as he shook Cell's hand.

"I'll look forward to it." Cell chuckled as Goku leaped through the portal.

FLASH!

They landed in a dark forest.

"I can't believe that we're alive." Goten said as he stood up.

"That Cell isn't like our universe's. He's different, a bit softer." Goku said.

"Anyway, we should rest here tonight." Vegeta said as he leaned against a tree.

"Does everyone agree?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks said. Then, they passed out.

"Wow. They were tired." Goku said.

Then, he turned to see Vegeta looking at the moon.

"Hey Vegeta, I want to know why you didn't attack Cell." Goku asked.

"Because Kakarot, I was afraid he might do to Trunks what he did before." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I get it. There were no dragonballs in that universe, so you couldn't revive Trunks if he died." Goku said with realization.

"Correct." Vegeta said.

"I will never let the Chi-Chi in my universe become what I saw in Cell's universe." Goku said.

"It's scenarios like that that keep us going." Veget said.

"Vegeta, be honest. Do you think that we will ever get home?" Goku asked.

"To be honest Kakarot, I think we'll get there eventually." Vegeta said.

Plop!

Vegeta turned see Goku fast asleep.

"Hah. Good night, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

**Surprised? Review!**


	4. Two Fanfictions Meet!

**Hey, here's another universe.**

Chapter 4

"Yyyyyaaaaawwwnnn." Goku said as he woke up.

"Finally, I've been sitting here for an hour."

Goku turned to see Vegeta leaning against a tree.

"Good morning, Vegeta." Goku said as he stood up.

"Before you ask where the brats are, I told them to scout the area so we could figure out where we are." Vegeta said.

"How long ago was that?" Goku asked as he stood up.

"About 15 minutes. So, maybe you can figure out where we are." Vegeta said.

"Well, these trees are still standing, so we're not in a universe where one of our old foes beat us. This isn't the forest near my house, so… I have no idea where we are." Goku smiled as he put his arm behind his head, causing Vegeta to anime faint.

"You idiot! Why couldn't I have gotten your first brat as a traveling companion? I'd even take that stupid Namek!" Vegeta groaned.

"Relax, Veggie!" Goku smiled as he slapped Vegeta's back, causing steam to come out of the prince's ears. But then…

"Hey Dad! We found something!" Trunks waved.

"Something big." Goten added

"This should be good." Vegeta said to Goku as they took off the ground.

After a few minutes of flying, a large castle came into view. (Figured out where they are yet? Get ready for a bigger surprise.)

"Nice work, you two." Vegeta smiled

"What is this place? It looks familiar." Goku said as he looked at the majestic castle.

"OF COURSE IT LOOKS FAMILIAR! IT WAS IN SEVERAL DAMN MOVIES AND BOOKS, YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta roared.

"You didn't have to shout. So, what is this place?" Goku asked.

"The name is Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards. It's from the Harry Potter series." Trunks explained.

"Now I remember! Gohan would never stop reading those books." Goku said

"Kakarot, do you sense that?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I do. It feels like… Gohan!" Goku said as he concentrated.

"I don't believe this. In this universe, your brat is a wizard!" Vegeta groaned, causing Goten and Trunks's eyes to widen.

"COOL!" They both shouted.

"Hey Vegeta, can we get some food? I'm starving!" Goku said, causing everyone else to anime faint.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD?" Vegeta roared at Goku.

"It's just… in the movies, they ate tons of it. Chi-Chi had to get a bucket for me because I drooled so much while I was watching it." Goku said.

"NO! WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING UNTIL WE KNOW WHAT IS IN THIS PLACE!" Vegeta roared at Goku, causing him to cringe.

"You didn't have to shout." Goku said as he rubbed his ears.

"Thanks for the earmuffs, Trunks." Goten said as he took them off.

"No problem. I always keep a few around when I see our dads together." Trunks said as he took his off.

"So Dad, what do we do?" Trunks asked.

"We split up into three teams. Myself, Kakarot, and you two." Vegeta ordered.

"Fine." Goku said in a pout as he crossed his arms.

"We will assemble at the top of that tower in one hour. If our cover is blown, yell. Is that understood?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey dad, what if we run into Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Tell him any good story. I'm going." Vegeta said as he flew off.

"Stay out of trouble, boys." Goku patted them both on the head, and then flew off.

"So Goten, what should we do first?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Hagrid, Hagrid!" Goten yelled as he waved his arms in the air.

"Okay. But first, I want to see what Gohan is like in this universe." Trunks said.

"But we don't even know what house he's in." Goten countered.

"You dummy. Use your head, he's your brother!" Trunks put his hand over his face.

"Ummmmmmm… Slytherin?" Goten said after thinking for a moment.

"You idiot. Can you honestly see your brother in the same house as Draco Malfoy? He's obviously a Gryffindor, like Harry Potter." Trunks groaned.

"Let's go!" Goten said as he shot off.

"You dummy! Griffindor Tower is the other way!" Trunks yelled, causing Goten to stop in his tracks.

"Sorry." Goten said as he rubbed his head with embarrassment.

"My kami. If you're this silly, just imagine what your dad's doing." Trunks groaned as they shot off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Speaking of everyone's favorite saiyan (Except Vegeta's)…

"This is a big place." Goku said as he walked though the corridors. Then, a sweet scent hit his sensitive nose.

"Foooooooooooooodddddddddddd." Goku moaned, and then he followed the scent through several hallways, until he found…

"The kitchen!" Gou said happily as he looked at the piles of food. Even better, the elves were on their break because they had finished the students' lunch early.

"FOOD!" Goku yelled, and then he started eating it all up.

As for Vegeta…

"I don't know what those three are going to do, but I remember a certain spot from one of those damn movies that I could use right now." Vegeta said as he slipped through one of the windows.

"I definitely deserve this. Now, I can think about this insane trip in the first place." Vegeta said as he turned on the bath. (Remember Goblet of Fire?)

"Ahhhhhh. Nothing better ruin this." Vegeta sighed as he relaxed in the water.

Back to Trunks and Goten…

"Be quiet!" Trunks hissed as Goten slipped through the window.

"Can I talk to a picture now?" Goten asked.

"Later. So, which bed is Gohan's?" Trunks asked as he looked at the beds.

"I think that it's this one." Goten said as he pointed at a bed.

"Hey, what's this?" Trunks asked as he picked up a card. Then, he went pale.

"What does it say?" Goten asked.

Nervously, Trunks started reading.

"Dear my sweet Gohan, Happy Anniversary. Love Ginny." Trunks read.

"Who's that?" Goten asked, confused.

"That's Ron's sister!" Trunks squeaked.

"He's not like the Gohan in our universe." Goten said as he scratched his head.

"That's for sure. Okay, let's check out Hagrid's house." Trunks said.

But then…

"I know that you and Harry put your names in the Goblet of Fire, Gohan." They heard Ron say from the common room.

"Hide!" Trunks whispered to Goten. Looking around desperately, they hid under Gohan's bed.

"I keep telling you, I did not put my name in that cup." Gohan said as he sat on the bed, squishing Trunks and Goten.

"Are you guys talking still talking about what happened yesterday?" Harry asked as he walked in, causing Trunks and Goten to look at each other with shock on their faces.

"Remind me to get his autograph before we go." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"But he's not real in our universe. No one will believe you got the real Harry Potter's autograph." Goten whispered.

"Gohan will know. That's good enough for me." Trunks smiled.

"Hey Gohan, what is it?" Harry asked, snapping Trunks and Goten out of their conservation.

"Nothing. Follow me." Gohan walked out the door. Confused, Ron and Harry followed him.

"That was weird. So, they're both in the tournament, huh? Well, that's a difference from our universe." Trunks said as he dusted himself off.

"Your universe, huh?"

Trunks and Goten whirled around to see Gohan, Harry and Ron standing there.

"Bloody hell. You were right, Gohan. There was someone here." Ron said with surprise.

"Uh-oh, we're caught!" Goten squeaked.

"So Goten, start talking." Gohan ordered.

"Ummmmm, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"What?" Goten asked

"RUN!" Trunks yelled as he flew out the window. Then, Goten flew right after him.

"I guess I can't do Instant Transmission in their universe." Gohan smiled as he put two fingers to his head while Harry and Ron put their hands on his shoulder.

Meanwhile…

"Do you think he's following us?" Trunks asked as they flew towards the courtyard.

"Nu-uh" Goten said as they landed.

Then, Gohan and the others appeared in front of them!

"WHAT THE?" Trunks yelled.

"Dumbledore used a spell to give me the abilities of all my friends and enemies' abilities during my second year. Including Instant Transmission." Gohan smiled.

"You might be better than our Gohan." Trunks nervously said.

"Why thank you. Now, are we going to talk or fight?" Gohan asked. By now, a crowd was starting to gather.

"Oh yeah? Our dads are more powerful than you!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten crouched in the fighting position.

"Hey Gohan, what's going on?" Ginny asked s she walked up.

"Apparently these two are from another universe. Also, they want to fight. Want to help?" Gohan asked.

"Be happy to." Ginny smirked as she faced the two boys.

"You know Gohan, in our universe, you date Videl Satan!" Trunks yelled.

While Ginny went pale, Gohan chuckled.

"Last chance. Talk." Gohan said.

"No way! We have a trick you've never seen!" Trunks yelled.

"What might that be?" Gohan asked.

"Get ready for this." Trunks smiled as he and Goten struck similar poses.

"What, are you going to dance on me?" Gohan teased.

"FUSION-HA!" the two boys yelled, and then their fingers touched. Then, a bright light flashed.

"What power!" Ginny said.

When the light cleared, there was one boy standing there.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked with shock.

"I am Gotenks, the fused form of Trunks and Goten. We are one. Unfortunately for you, Gohan." Gotenks said as he pointed at Gohan.

"Top this." Gohan roared as he turned into an SSJ2.

"In our universe, that form is already obsolete. Let me show you the next level." Gotenks smirked as he crouched down.

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled as Gotenks hair grew longer.

"This is a Super Saiyan 3. Now, you're going down." Gotenks smirked.

Meanwhile…

"Did those two just fuse?" Vegeta groaned as he sat in the water.

Back to the fight…

"Too slow!" Gotenks grinned as he blocked Gohan's kick, which he returned with a punch that sent Gohan flying several feet.

"Nobody does that to my boyfriend!" Ginny yelled ass she fired an energy blast at Gotenks, which had no effect.

Then, Gotenks spit out several white blobs, which formed into floating ghosts.

"What the devil are those?" Ron asked.

"Line up!" Gotenks ordered.

"Ginny, stay on your guard. Those ghosts aren't to be toyed with." Gohan ordered.

"Right!" Ginny nodded as the ghosts flew towards them. Then, they exploded!

"That was close." Gohan said as he looked at the craters.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" a buff voice roared.

"Professor Vegeta!" Gohan said quickly.

"Shut up, boy. I came as soon as I felt that power. Who is that brat?" Vegeta asked.

"He's a fusion of Goten and Trunks. Apparently he's from another universe, and can go beyond an ascended saiyan." Gohan explained, causing Vegeta's eyes to widen

"So dad, I have to beat you too, huh? Well, face the power of" Gotenks began to say, but he was surrounded by a white light. Then, he split into two boys again, to everyone's surprise.

"Why now?" Trunks groaned as he looked at his hands.

"Ummmmm, I think our time is shortened if we go to the ultimate level." Goten said.

"I'm impressed." Gohan said.

"We can still fight!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten turned into super saiyans.

"Bring it on!" Ginny smirked as a purple aura surrounded her.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone whirled around to see Dumbledore and the other teachers standing there.

"You're Dumbledore!" Trunks said with awe.

"Shame on you, Gohan. These boys are guests to our universe." Dumbledore said as he walked up to Trunks and Goten.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he shook Trunks's hand.

"You're awesome." Goten said as he hopped up and down.

"Thank you. Did you two boys come alone?" Dumbledore asked.

No sir! We came with our dads, Goku and Vegeta." Trunks said, resulting in several gasps.

BBBBUUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!

Everybody whirled around.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Hey guys!" Goku smiled as he walked up.

"Dad!" Gohan gaped.

"Gohan, you're not a little kid anymore, are you?" Goku asked. Then, Gohan hugged him.

"Sentimental, Kakarot?" a buff voice asked, causing everyone to whirl around and gape.

"Hey Vegeta, where were you?" Goku asked as the prince walked up.

"I took a damn bath. Where were you?" Vegeta asked.

"I found this room full of food. So, I ate it all!" Goku rubbed his stomach, causing everyone to go pale.

"Um, dad?" Gohan asked as everyone got angry looks on their faces.

"What?" Goku asked with a silly smile.

"THAT WAS OUR LUNCH!" Gohan roared.

"I'm sorry. I was just so hungry." Goku said as he rubbed his stomach, causing everyone to anime faint.

"You're an idiot!" Professor Vegeta roared.

"Sigh…It can't be helped. Gohan, show these men around while we prepare a new feast." Dumbledore said.

Later…

"So Gohan, what's it like going to Hogwarts?" Trunks asked as they walked through a corridor.

"Really great. People think I'm as smart as Hermione. I keep my training up as well. Plus, Vegeta trains everyone here." Gohan explained.

"What?" Trunks gaped.

"Yeah. Fudge approved of a new class here last year called Energy Use and Manipulation. It turns out wizards are more powerful than low class saiyans." Gohan explained.

"Wow!" Goku said with surprise.

"Humph." Vegeta growled.

"Hey Gohan, how does everyone know about your powers?" Goku asked.

"That story begins two years ago." Gohan said.

"That's during the Chamber of Secrets." Trunks said after thinking for a moment.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"Well, in our universe, Harry Potter is a series of books that got turned into movies." Trunks explained.

"Really?" Gohan asked with interest.

"Yeah. It's one of the biggest phenomenon's in our world. They were releasing the final chapter this weekend." Trunks explained.

"Interesting." Gohan said.

"So, you were telling us how everyone know about your powers." Trunks said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Gohan went on to tell the story of Gohan and The Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow." Goku said when Gohan was finished.

"So Bardock has been living in Kakarot's home for the last two years?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Gohan answered.

"That's hilarious!" Vegeta laughed.

"So, Cell is a wizard. That makes him more dangerous than ever." Goku stated.

"Yeah. What's even worse is that Harry saw Cell cast the Dark Mark at the World Cup. Cell talked about a new era." Gohan said.

"I would expect that android to go running after a giant battle." Vegeta said.

Later…

"Good luck, wherever you go next." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan." Goku said.

"Trunks, the portal." Vegeta barked.

"Right." Trunks said as he pressed the belt, opening the black portal.

"Bloody hell." Ron gaped as the hole opened.

"Here's a little luck." Ginny smiled as she kissed Goten on the cheek, causing his hair to stand like Vegeta's.

"What about me?" Trunks asked.

"Fine." She kissed him on the cheek, causing his hair to shoot up.

"That's enough, you two." Vegeta yelled as he grabbed them and jumped through the portal.

"Here dad." Gohan said as he handed Goku a picture of himself and Ginny.

"Thanks. By the way, you can beat Cell. I know you can." Goku smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Gohan smiled as Goku jumped through the portal. Then, it closed in a bright flash!

**Where will they go next? Give me an idea!**


	5. I Wasn't Expecting You!

**Hey, here's another funny chapter.**

Chapter 5

"Where the hell are we now?" Vegeta asked Goku as they looked around the forest that they had been spit into.

"I don't know. But I feel everyone's ki signatures that way, except for ours." Goku said as he pointed north.

"Boys, we're going!" Vegeta barked, which snapped Trunks and Goten out of their trance.

10 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked.

"No." Vegeta said.

5 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked as they flew over the last stretch of forest.

"No. Shut up" Vegeta growled with a vein forming on his head.

Finally, they reached West City, and headed for Capsule Corp. Before they burst in, they hid on a building across the street.

"So Vegeta, is this the future universe again? I mean, there's Pan and Bulla." Goku said as he pointed at the two girls talking amidst the group.

"I don't think so, Kakarot. That Pan and Bulla look and feel different from the last universe. Also, I don't see you or me there." Vegeta said.

"Look, let's just go down there. Give it a few minutes, and we can see what they do." Goku said.

"Fine. Boys, stay here and don't come till we tell you." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"Bring us food!" Trunks waved.

"Hello down there!" Goku waved at the group, who turned and gaped as he and Vegeta landed.

"No way… it's Goku and Vegeta!" Krillin gasped.

"Geez guys, it's like we've been dead." Goku laughed as Vegeta scrowled.

Then he was tackled by a sobbing Chi-Chi.

Elsewhere…

"This is weird, Goten. Why is mom so happy to see dad?" Trunks asked as they watched.

"It has been a long time since she's seen him, after all."

Goten and Trunks whirled to see…

"You!" they gaped in shock.

"Now you see where our universes separate." The figure smiled.

"Soooo, what now?" Trunks asked with nervousness.

"We watch. I haven't had seen something funny for ages." The figure smiled as it took Trunks's binoculars and put them to its face.

Back to the duo…

"Vegeta, is that really you?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Of course it is, woman. I'd like some food." Vegeta said.

"Grampa! At last I meet you!" Pan cried as she jumped into Goku's arms.

"So, I get no emotion from my own daughter." Vegeta said as he looked at Bra.

"You're not my father." Bra growled as she turned away from him.

"How did you guys do it?" Krillin asked.

"Do what, Krillin?" Goku asked with confusion.

"That's in the past. Let's feed our hungry men!" Bulma said.

Across the street…

"This is getting boring. Lets go." The figure said as it stood up.

"What are you planning?" Goten asked.

"Come with me if you want to surprise them." The figure smiled as it took off.

Looking at each other, Goten and Trunks followed the figure.

Back to the group…

"So Gohan, have things been good?" Goku asked Gohan.

"Ummmmm, yeah. Pan is training everyday in her super saiyan form." Gohan said nervously.

"That's great! She's a super saiyan?" Goku laughed as he scratched his head, causing everyone to anime faint.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" Gohan yelled.

"Because he's not from this universe."

Goku and Vegeta gaped.

"VEGITO?" they gaped as the 3 saiyans landed in front of them.

"I am quite curious. How did you beat Buu if you didn't fuse into me?" Vegito asked the two gaping saiyans.

"Well…" Goku told Vegito about their version of the death of Majin Buu.

"Impressive." Vegito said once Goku was finished.

"So, what do you guys do now?" Goku asked.

Smiling, Vegito told Goku his version.(Check Dragonball Multiverse.)

"A planet of sensu beans. What a great idea!" Goku said.

"You." Vegeta said as he turned to Bulla.

"What?" Bulla asked.

"You would be the perfect daughter for me!" Vegeta yelled, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Dad, you're making a fool of yourself." Trunks said as he tugged on Vegeta's shirt.

"Shut up and get the camera out." Vegeta growled.

1 hour later…

"It was great seeing you guys. The guys are going to get a kick out of these photos." Goku smiled.

"May I ask for a request?" Vegito asked.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"I wish for a fight to use my true power. Could you two use the fusion dance?" Vegito asked, causing everyone to gape.

"Sure." Goku and a embarrassed Vegeta did the fusion dance. Then, BOOM!

"We are Gogeta!" The figure said.

"Gogeta… Why didn't I think of that name?" Vegito said.

Then, the two fusions rushed at each other. For a half hour, they traded blows in their super saiyan forms as the rest of the group cheered.

But then…

FLASH!

Gogeta turned back into Goku and Vegeta, to everyone's disappointment.

"I guess we'll call the game a draw." Vegito smiled.

Then, Trunks opened the portal.

"Can I go?" Vegito asked Bulma.

"NO!" she roared as she smashed him in the head with her frying pan.

"Ouch. Even a fusion is no match for an angry female." Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Goodbye, Vegito." Goku said as Goten and Vegeta leaped through the portal.

"If you ever get back home, come back sometime so we can spar. Pan would love that." Vegito patted Pan on the head.

"You've got a deal." Goku smiled as he shook Vegito's hand.

Then, he and Vegeta leaped through the portal, which vanished in a flash.

**Where will they end up next?**


	6. Goku 10

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

"Oof!" Goku yelped as he and the others landed on their behinds.

"Okay, where the devil are we now?" Vegeta asked as he stood up.

"Bellwood." Trunks said. (Know where they are now?)

"How the hell would you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"It's on that sign." Trunks pointed.

Everyone else turned to see a giant sign that said: Welcome to Bellwood.

"What do we do now?" Goten asked.

"Fly around. Something will happen." Trunks said.

"Fine. Kakarot, you first." Vegeta said.

"Yippe!" Goku cheered before taking to the air, followed by the others.

"This better not be a universe where nothing happens, because I want to beat something up." Vegeta snarled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that… ooooooooh! Smoothies!" Goku said, causing the others to look annoyed.

"Get back here!" Vegeta yelled as he shot after Goku.

"Your dad is silly." Trunks said to Goten.

"Don't remind me." Goten groaned.

Several people gaped as Goku landed on the ground.

"Great, now people are staring at us." Vegeta groaned as Trunks and Goten landed.

"I want 55 blueberry sundaes." Goku said to the cashier, who gaped at the saiyan.

"Hmph. Kakarot. Always talking with his stomach." Vegeta muttered as he sat at a table.

"Why is it no matter how much he eats in a universe, he's always hungry at the next one?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I wish Gohan was here." Goten sighed.

"Hey guys, want one?"Goku asked as he walked over carrying a gigantic pile of cups.

"Thanks!" Goten chirped as he grabbed one.

"Kakarot, how did you pay for this?" Vegeta asked as he sipped one.

"I used your credit card." Goku answered, causing Vegeta to freeze.

"YOU BAKA! YOU THIRD CLASS EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR! HOW DARE YOU USE A PRINCE'S CREDIT CARD!" Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs.

"But I don't have cash." Goku said as he slurped another smoothie.

"If only I could go SSJ3…" Vegeta muttered.

"I wish we could do some sort of a workout." Goku sighed.

BOOM!

"Yes! The magical fairies of Saiyanland granted my wish!" Goku smiled as he shot towards the source of the explosion.

"Di-Did Kakarot just say… never mind." Vegeta muttered as he, Trunks and Goten followed Goku.

"There!" Goku pointed at a group of people wearing armor.

Several of then pointed lances at Goku and the others and started shooting.

"Yeow! They're not nice!" Goku said as he dodged the blasts.

"You know, it's not nice to shoot at people." Goku said as they landed in front of the men.

"We do not care. We are the Forever Knights. Who are you?" one of then asked.

"Who am I? I am the guardian of all things good. I am your downfall. I am Goku!" Goku yelled as he stood in front of them.

"Hey dad, look!" Trunks pointed behind Vegeta.

"Great. A damn film crew. Just we needed, publicity for Kakarot." Vegeta muttered as he turned to look back at the fight

"Kill him!" the head knight ordered. Nodding, one of the knights fired at Goku. But, he disappeared.

"Wha? Where did he go?" the knight commander looked confused.

"Right here." He heard behind him. Then, he got sent flying into a building.

"Nice dad!" Goten cheered.

"Show off." Vegeta muttered.

"How dare you! Attack!" another knight ordered.

Smiling, Goku dodged every blast that they fired at him.

"Stay still!" a furious knight yelled.

"Fine." Goku smirked as he crossed his arms and stood still.

"You fool! Kill him!" the knight ordered. Then, a dozen blasts hit Goku at once.

"Ha Ha Ha! We got him! Huh?" he stopped laughing and gaped as the smoke cleared. Goku was still standing there without a scratch!

"My turn. Ka… Me…" Goku smiled as he cupped his hands and a blue light started appearing.

"What is he?" one of the knights yelled in terror.

"RUN!" another knight yelled as they mounted their speeders.

"Ha…me… " Goku smiled as they retreated.

"HHHAAA!" Goku yelled as the light left his hands.

"CURSE YOU!" one of the knights yelled.

BOOM! Their speeders exploded. Then, Goku flew up and caught every single knight, whom he placed into a pile.

"If I had increased the power of that blast, it would have killed you. So stay down and wait for the cops." Goku laughed.

One knight moaned and passed out.

"Kakarot, I get the next maniac!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay." Goku nodded as the film crew ran over to him.

"Sir, that was amazing!" the female reporter asked.

"Thanks. Where I'm from, we do that every week." Goku laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Goku!" Goku laughed. Then, the sound of approaching vehicles could be heard.

"Looks like we got company." The cameraman said as he looked at the vehicles.

"I still got the scoop." She smiled.

"Boys, things are about to get crazy!" Vegeta grinned.

"Sir, where did you come from?" one reporter asked.

"What do you call that amazing blast of yours?" another reporter asked.

"Well… um…" Goku stammered.

"People, please! You're talking to the most powerful being in the universe!" Vegeta yelled as he landed in front of Goku.

"What are you doing?" Goku whispered.

"Making us famous in this universe." Vegeta whispered with an evil grin.

"What do you mean, and who are you?" a reporter asked.

"I am Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta, leader of the Saiyan race. This is Kakarot, but he mainly uses the name Goku. He is the most powerful being in the universe, and the leader of the Z Fighters, the most powerful elite fighting team in our universe!" Vegeta continued his speech.

"Your universe?" the first reporter asked

"We are not from your universe. We have defeated all threats in our universe, and we wish to clean other universes of their filth and slime." Vegeta continued.

"Wow Trunks, your dad's really laying it on." Goten whispered to Trunks.

"Of course. He just wants to beat up something, and he's using the publicity to find that unfortunate person." Trunks sighed.

"Oh." Goten's eyes widened.

"Give us any villain, and they will be gone before I snap my fingers. Here's a taste of what we can do. See that mountain?" Vegeta pointed at a mountain in the distance.

"Observe." Vegeta smirked as he put his palm out. Then, a blue ball shot out of his palm, which then smashed into the mountain, causing it to explode into a mushroom cloud.

"Convinced?" Vegeta smirked while Goku gaped at the cloud.

Before anyone could say anything, a green jet landed behind Goku and Vegeta.

"Oh boy. This can't be good." Trunks muttered as a hatch opened. Out stepped a girl with long red hair, a teenage boy with back hair, and a boy with brown hair and a green watch around his wrist.

"It's Ben Tennyson!" a reporter yelled.

"We want to talk to you, Prince Vegeta." Ben crossed his arms.

"Hah. Kakarot, teach this brat a lesson. Show the true power of the saiyans." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Nu uh. I don't fight for no reason." Goku crossed his arms.

"Fine, you wimp. I'll do it." Vegeta uncrossed his arms, and concentrated. Then, his hair turned gold and sparks danced around him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine." The boy with black hair put his hand on the jet, and then was covered with the metal, while the girl's hands glowed pink.

Then, Ben activated his watch, and pushed down on it.

"HUMONGUSAUR!" the brown alien yelled.

"Cool!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Now then, prepare to be sent to the next dimension!" Vegeta roared as he charged them.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	7. Vegeta vs Ben

**Hey, it's another chapter!**

Chapter 7

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku yelled, but the Saiyan ignored him. He dodged Humongosaur's punch and flipped over him.

"I am the prince of al saiyans! You're an insect compared to me!" Vegeta laughed.

"The Prince of all midgits, maybe." Vegeta whirled to see a green hammer hit him in the face, which sent him flying into a building.

"OW!" Kevin yelled as he waved his fist in pain.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"That felt like an iron wall. What's this guy made of?" Kevin asked. Then, the ground beneath his feet rumbled, and he looked down to see a fist smash him in the face, sending him flying.

"No one calls me a midgit and lives, brat!" Vegeta roared as he placed his palm facing the building which Kevin had crashed into.

BAM! Something smashed Vegeta in the back. He turned to see the red haired girl from earlier glaring him down with glowing pink fists.

"Well, Well, seems we have something that can use energy in this universe. This is going to be fun." Vegeta smirked as he aimed his hand at Gwen.

"Here it comes, little girl! A little going away present for you! Wha ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed as the blue ball shot from his plam. Quickly, Gwen made a force field. The ball hit it and exploded, sending Gwen flying. She fell to the ground and stayed there.

"Hey Dad, is she?" Goten began to ask.

"No, she's just unconscious. But I really should step in. Trunks, what are you holding?" Goku asked.

"It's a video scrapbook. I'll show everyone once we get back home." Trunks explained as he kept filming the fight.

"I better take this out of the city before more people get hurt." Humongasaur hit his chest, causing him to morph into…

"JETRAY!" Jetray yelled as he took to the air. He fired two eye blasts at the Prince, which caused a small explosion. Vegeta turned to face the alien with fire dancing in his eyes.

"Hey, catch me if you can." Jetray laughed. Then, he turned and shot into the distance.

"You think you can run? I'll blow you into oblivion!" Vegeta roared, then he shot after the alien in a golden flash.

"Okay, this needs to end now. Come on." Goku said as he landed where Gwen and Kevin were lying. Looking at each other, Trunks and Goten followed him.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked as he helped Gwen up.

"Yeah. Kevin got the worst of it. What's wrong with that guy?" Gewn asked.

"I'm sorry about that. He just needed to blow off some steam. Once I help your friend, I'll end this fight. I'm Goku, by the way." Goku extended his hand.

"Gewn Tennyson." She said as she shook the saiyan's hand.

"Here. This will make you feel better." Goku said as he handed Gwen a green bean.

"Where did you get those?" Trunks asked.

"Vegito gave me a bag full of them. I thought we might need it." Goku explained.

"Thanks. Ummm, what about Kevin?" Gewn asked.

"I'm on it." Goku put his fingers to his head and vanished. He returned a split second later with Kevin in his arms.

"Kevin!" Gewn yelled.

"Owwww… I definitely don't want to go to your universe if you're all like this." Kevin groaned, making Goku laugh.

"You should see the guys we fight." Goku laughed as he handed Kevin a sensu bean.

BOOM! Everyone whirled to see a mushroom cloud rise in the distance.

"BEN!" Gwen yelled.

"He's still alive. But we better hurry, or this whole planet might explode!" Goku yelled.

Elsewhere…

"That was too close." Jetray said as he looked at the giant crater.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky! Dodge this if you can, but if you do, your entire planet will be dust!" Vegeta yelled as he arched his arms back, causing purple lightning to dance around.

"Uh oh, he's not bluffing! Well, in that case, I better try going bigger." Jetray said as he hit his chest again.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled as a giant shadow grew over him.

"Not so funny when you're the small one, is it?" Waybig asked as he stood over the glowing prince.

"It doesn't matter what size you become, you're still no match for my GALICK GUN!" Vegeta roared as he fired the blast.

Waybig cursed as he put his hands out and caught the blast. Still, he was sliding back. Then, he tilted his hands up, causing the blast to go into the atmosphere.

"What was that?" Kevin asked as they sped towards the battle in the green ship.

"That was a Galick Gun. Your friend must be strong if he could deflect that." Goku observed as the blast dissolved.

"This is so cool!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten ran around the ship, looking at everything on the ship.

"Yeah. It used to be a standard plumber issue ship, but I made some improvements." Kevin smirked.

"Plumber?" Trunks looked confused.

"Don't tell me you guys don't have plumbers in your universe?" Kevin looked surprised.

"What are plumbers?" Goten asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Gwen looked confused.

"Allow me. This won't hurt a bit." Goku said as he put his hand on Gwen's head. Then, he closed his eyes. A minute later, he lifted his hand and smiled.

"I really should meet your grampa Max. He sounds a lot like my grampa." Goku grinned.

"You can read minds?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah. But we can talk later. We need to stop Vegeta and Ben before they kill each other." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

Back to the fighters…

"I could really use a sandwich right now, and you look tasty." Waybig said as he raised his foot.

"Aw %^$." Vegeta said. Then, Waybig squished Vegeta.

"Ouch." Goku said as he watched a video of the fight.

"I can't believe Ben did that!" Gwen gasped.

"Don't worry, Vegeta's alive. His energy hasn't vanished. Although, he is pissed off." Goku sighed. 

"I'm sorry I was forced to end your life, Vegeta. I couldn't let you hurt anyone." Waybig said.

Then, the ground beneath Waybig's foot started rumbling.

"WHAT?" Waybig gasped. Then, he tumbled onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta floating in front of his face, glowing. Then, he placed his palm in front of Waybig's face.

"Time to die!" Vegeta laughed. Then…

"That's enough, Vegeta." Vegeta whirled to see Goku and the others standing behind him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here. I think you've blown enough steam off. This battle is over." Goku said as he tossed a bean at Vegeta.

"Fine." Vegeta growled as his hair turned back to normal. Then, a green flash occurred. When it faded, Ben was back to his normal self.

"Here. This will make you feel better." Goku said as he handed Ben a sensu bean.

"Well, we might as well go to the next universe. It was really nice to meet you." Goku smiled.

"Here. As a souvenir of our universe." Gwen said as she handed Goku as round device that looked like Ben's watch.

"Thanks! Okay Trunks, now!" Goku grinned as Trunks pressed the button, creating the black portal.

"Bye!" Goku waved as he and the others jumped through the portal.

"Hey Ben, why didn't you get that guy's DNA?" Gwen asked as the portal closed.

"I forgot!" Ben groaned as he slapped his forehead.

FLASH!

"Oof!" Goku grunted as he landed on the ground.

"I can't believe you ruined my fight!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up.

"Sorry." Goku saod.

"Hey dad, where are we?" Trunks asked.

"Huh?" Vegeta and Goku stopped arguing and looked around. They were in a city, only it looked like it had been through a war zone.

"Hey dad, what's that?" Goten pointed at the sky. They looked up to see two gigantic things firing red and blue bolts at each other.

"Where the hell are we? The future?" Vegeta asked.

"Freeze!" The four saiyans turned to see a bunch of human-like machines pointing guns at them. Then, they parted to reveal a robot looking figure looking at them with creepy eyes.

"Jedi scum. Kill them." The figure hissed.

Vegeta and Goku growled and got into fighting positions.

**Well, Well, this is a twist. Review!**


	8. Goku vs General Grievous

**rHey, it's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"Why is it that everywhere we go, someone wants to kill us?" Vegeta asked as they stared down the figure surrounded by droids.

"Technically, we didn't get into a fight in Cell's universe, the high school, or the future, Vegito only wanted to spar, Goten and Trunks started the fight with Gohan and Ginny, and you started the fight with Ben." Goku answered.

"Kakarot, shut up." Vegeta growled.

"I thought that all the Jedi in this sector were dead, but I'll enjoy adding your lightsabers to my collection just the same." The machine snickered before coughing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you want to go to the scrap heap, that's fine with me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Who are you, anyway?" Goku asked.

"I am General Grevious. (It really wasn't that obvious?) That is all you need to know. Now, kill them and their younglings." Grevious crackled as his Manuguards lit their electrostaffs and started forward.

"So Kakarot, how do we dispose of these buckets of bolts?" Vegeta smirked as he watched the droids advance towards them.

"I'll rush, you blast. Goten, Trunks, stay back." Goku ordered.

"Okay. This is going to be good." Trunks grinned with his video camera.

Then, Goku and Vegeta vanished!

"What? Where are they?" Grevious hissed. His droids shrugged while the manuguards looked around.

BAM!

One manuguard fell to pieces. Standing over the rubble was Goku, who had a smirk on his face.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. The androids back on my world put up a better fight." Goku laughed as he dusted his hand. Behind him, the other manuguard raised it's electrostaff, intending to strike a fatal blow. Then, it exploded!

"What? What was that?" Grevious hissed.

"Hey Vegeta, nice one!" Goku grinned as the saiyan landed.

"Hmph. Piece of cake." Vegeta smirked.

"I see. You are not Jedi after all." Grievous hissed.

"That's right! I'm a saiyan, from Earth! The name's Goku!" Goku yelled as he got into a fighting position.

"I know not of these saiyans. But, you could ruin my chances of taking this planet. So, I will deal with you four… myself!" Grevious yelled, making the droids back up.

"Before we fight, one question." Goku asked.

"What?" Grevious asked with a bored tone.

"Those two ships up there. Which one is yours?" Goku asked as he pointed at the two ships shooting at each other in the atmosphere.

"Like I would just tell you." Grevious crackled.

"The one on the left." A droid on the left of Grevious said.

"You fool!" Grevious yelled as he smashed the droid.

"Thanks. Everyone, work together! Ka… me…" Goku said as he cupped his hands.

"Even with that knowledge, you can't destroy an entire ship with nothing!" Grevious asked.

"Is that so? Prepare yourself, robot, for the shock of your life!" Vegeta smirked as he put his arms to his sides, with a glowing light surrounding him.

"Cmon, Goten! We can do it!" Trunks yelled as he put his hands over his head.

"What are you all doing?" Grevious yelled as lights formed in their hands.

"HHHAAAAA!" Goku yelled as the blue light left his hands.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the gold blast.

"FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks yelled.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled.

The 4 blasts left their hands and flew towards the ship. Then, they shot through it head on, causing explosions to erupt through the ship. Then, it spiraled down through the atmosphere, until it vanished into the distance. Then…

BOOM!

A mushroom cloud erupted in the distance, creating a shockwave. Goku smirked as the dirt flew past his face.

"How dare you! You will die for that!" Grievous hissed as his cloak fell from his shoulders, revealing his full metal body skeleton.

"I don't have a light thingy." Goku said as he scratched his head.

"Fine. Here." Grevious said as he tossed one of the hilts at Goku, who caught it. Then, he fumbled with it until suddenly, a blue blade shot out of it.

"Neato!" Goku said as he waved it, causing a humming sound.

"Now, time for you to die." Grevious said, attracting everyones attention. Then, his arms separated into four. Then, he grabbed 4 lightsabers, lighing them att lu to illimunate his face.

"Whoa." Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Attack, saiyan." Grevious laughed as he twirled his lightsabers.

"Okay. Here I go!" Goku yelled as he charged Grevious.

Grevious laughed as he swung his lightsabe in a wide arc, catching Goku by surprise. But, it passed right through him!

"What magic is this?" Grevious hissed as the image faded.

"Nothing much. Just the afterimage technique." Goku said from behind Grevious, causing him to whirl around.

Grevious roared and swung all four lightsabers at Goku, who raised his up and caught all four.

"Go dad!" Goten cheered.

"You claim that you are not a jedi, yet you move like one." Grevious hissed,

"I'm not a jedi, I'm a martial artist!" Goku countered as he stared the droid down.

"I don't see the difference." Grevious contered. Then, Goku leaped over him and sliced off one of his arms.

Grevious hissed as he stared at his melted arm.

"I learned that one from Trunks." Goku grinned.

"Huh?" Trunks looked confused.

"Not you, the future one." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"No matter." Then, Grevious's foot smashed Goku in the face, causing him to stumble back a few feet.

"I'm impressed. I actually felt that." Goku smirked.

"I will have your head." Grevious smirked as he twirled his three remaining lightsabers.

"I can tell, you've committed horrible crimes. Those lightsabers, they aren't yours. You're a plague. A shadow of what you used to be." Goku said as he raised his hand above his head.

"Now what are you doing?" Grevious smirked. Then, a twirling disk appeared.

"Here, General Grevious. This belongs to YOU!" Goku yelled as he tossed it.

Then, Grevious completely bent 180 degrees, causing the disk to go over his head.

"Damn!" Vegeta cursed. Then, the disk went on to slice a good portion of the droid army.

"Impressive. Just like a lightsaber." Grievous observed. Then, he quickly slashed Goku across the chest, causing him to gasp with surprise and fall to the ground.

"DADDY!" Goten screamed.

"Kakarot." Vegeta yelled.

Goku groaned as blood oozed out the cut on his chest. Then, he yelled as Grevious stomped on his chest and put his lightsaber to Goku's throat.

"Kakarot, we're coming!" Vegeta yelled. Then, a red bolt shot right past the saiyan's face. They turned to see the droids firing at them.

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled as he shot a Big Bang Attack at the army, obliterating a section of it.

"Well, Goku… time for you to die." Grevious crackled as he raised one of his lightsabers.

Then…

"Oh, I don't think so." A calm voice said. Then, Grievous was sent flying several feet.

"What?" Goku turned his head weakly. There were two figures dressed in brown robes. Then, they removed their hoods. One was a middle aged man with a brown beard, and the other was a young man with messy brown hair and a scar over his left eye.

"Ahhh, General Kenobi. I was wondering when you would show up. Your friend already fought me, and look what happened." Grievous pointed towards the bleeding Goku.

"Based on what we saw, you got him by an ambush. You're lucky he didn't slice you in half." Anakin smirked.

"So you're those blasted Jedi that this bucket of bolts was talking about!" Vegeta yelled he blasted another section of droids.

"By the way, thanks for getting rid of that flagship, that really helped." Obi-Wan said as he drew his lightsaber.

"Heh… you're welcome." Goku laughed weakly.

"He needs a sensu bean!" Trunks yelled as he blasted a droidka.

"A what?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan charged Grevious.

"A green bean! It's in a bag in his pocket!" Vegeta yelled.

"Which one?" Anakin asked.

"It's my left one." Goku gasped weakly.

"This?" Anakin looked confused as he held a brown bag.

"Yeah. Just hand me one of the beans." Goku said.

Nodding, Anakin handed Goku a sensu bean, which he put into his mouth. Then…

A gold flash lit the entire area, startleing everyone.

"What?" Grevious looked surprised as he and Obi-Wan looked at the golden saiyan that was floating above the ground.

"He's mine" Goku said as he ignited his lightsaber. Nervously, Obi-Wan leaped from the general. Then, Goku vanished!

"Not again! Now where is he?" Grevious looked around.

Then, he heard a yelling behind him. He whirled just in time to see Goku swing the lightsaber. His eyes widened, and then Goku's blade cut through his torso!

"Gah!" Everyone, even the droids, were speechless.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta was speechless.

"You just defeated General Grevious. Do you know how many jedi he's killed?" Anakin asked with shock as he stared at Goku. However, no one noticed the upper half of Grievous crawl off.

"Wow Kakarot, I didn't know that you had it in you." Vegeta said with shock.

"Impressive." Obi-wan smirked as Goku's hair turned back to normal.

"Ummm, dad, where did the robot go?" Goten pointed at where Grievous's lower part was. Then, they all heard a boom. They turned to see a bomber fly straight into the atmosphere, where it then zoomed and vanished into the stars.

"He escaped!" Anakin cursed.

"He'll be back. Now he'll have to face Dooku." Obi Wan sighed.

"Hmph! Lousy coward." Vegeta growled as he kicked a droid's head, sending it flying.

"I guess you're the Jedi he was talking about. I guess this belongs to you." Goku said as he handed Obi-Wan the lightsaber.

"You keep it. You certainly earned it." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Thanks! The name's Goku, by the way." Goku extended his hand.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The two shook hands.

"What were you doing out here? I thought we evacuated all the civilians." Anakin said.

"For you information, pal, we're from another universe. We ran into that bucket of bolt the second we came out of our portal." Vegeta growled.

"Another universe?" Obi-Wan looked interested.

"Yeah. Those two messed with something in Bulma's lab, and we've been traveling ever since. We've seen about 8 universes so far." Goku explained.

"Fascinating." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah. It's been a blast!" Goku laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I was wondering, would you like to come to Courascant with us? We certainly need to explain how we won this battle." Anakin said as he looked at the craters where the droids had used to be.

"Sorry pal, but." Vegeta began to say.

"Hold on, Vegeta." Goku interrupted.

"What?" Vegeta whirled to look at Goku.

"We haven't slept since Hogwarts. For all you know, the next universe could be filled with zombified superheroes. I say we should rest while we can." Goku said.

"Fine, Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

"Why does he call you that?" Anakin asked Goku.

"It's my birthname from his planet." Goku sighed.

"His planet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's complicated. Do you guys have a ship?" Goku asked.

"Well, one of the troopers will be around shortly." Obi-Wan said. Then, a roaring sound could be heard.

"Speak of the devil." Anakin said as a gunship appeared over the horizon.

**Cool, right? Also, check out my new story, Vegeta moments. What happens when the prince of all saiyans encounters the most rude and racist man alive? That's right, it's Stinkmeaner. Review!**


	9. Goku, Meet Yoda!

**Hey, it's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

"This is incredible! The spaceships back in my universe were fleas compared to this!" Goku said in amazement as he looked around the bridge of the cruiser while standing next to Obi-Wan.

"Hmph. I have to agree." Vegeta muttered as he leaned against a wall.

"What are your spaceships like?" Anakin asked with interest.

"We saiyans used pods to travel from planet to planet. Frieza got the luxury ship. There was also this ship that this wizard called Babidi used." Vegeta got into a discussion with Anakin describing the DBZ ships.

"This is so cool!" Goten said as he and Trunks looked around the bridge.

"Mom would have a field day with this stuff!" Trunks said as he looked at a control panal, before a trooper shooed him away.

"Sir, we're ready to jump to hyperspace." The admiral said as he walked up to Obi-Wan and Goku.

"Hyperspace? What's that?" Vegeta asked.

"You'll find out now. Go." Obi-Wan said to the admiral.

Then, the troopers pulled several switches, and then…

The stars became white lines, and then a blue spiral appeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta asked with shock.

"This is hyperspace." Obi-Wan went on to describe hyperspace. (Partly because I don't understand it myself.)

"The woman would kill for what you just said." Vegeta said when Obi-Wan was finished.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan looked confused.

"He means Bulma, his wife and Trunks's mother. She's an old friend of mine. She's a brilliant inventor." Goku explained.

"I would love to hear more about your universe. Want to talk over some refreshments?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That would be great! I'm starving!" Goku ginned.

"Follow me." Obi-Wan walked off the bridge. Nodding, Goku followed him.

"Want to see the ships? I have this droid called R2-D2 who you would love." Anakin asked Trunks and Goten, who nodded eagerly, before following Anakin out the door.

"Hmph. I better get one of those damn light sticks. Hey, you!" Vegeta yelled at a trooper.

"What?" the trooper asked.

"Where do those damn Jedi train?" Vegeta asked.

"First door on the left." The trooper said. Smirking, Vegeta walked out.

Elsewhere…

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan explained to Goku as they sat in a round room with a table full of food.

"That's kind of like ki. It's in all living beings, but some species of beings can use it better than others. The more you train, the better you can use it." Goku said with interest as he gulped another sandwich.

"Yeah! But there are those who use ki for evil, such as Cell and Frieza." Goku said.

"Reminds me of the Sith. So, tell me of your adventures, and I'll tell you about mine." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, it all started when I met this girl called Bulma." Goku began.

Elsewhere…

"Beep Boop Beep!" Artoo beeped as Goten and Trunks stared at him.

"Awesome! I wish I had one of these!" Trunks said with wide eyes.

"I can give you the blueprints, but there's no way that your mom can replicate his personality. That's what makes him different from other droids." Anakin grinned.

"Hmph. Robots. Nothing but a bucket of bolts. Reminds me of the ones from home." They turned to see Vegeta.

"Hi dad! Aren't these ships cool?" Trunks asked.

"Well, they're better than saiyan space pods, I'll admit that. What is that anyway?" Vegeta asked as he looked at R2-D2.

"It's an astromech droid. They repair ships that are damaged in a firefight. They can also open locked doors." Anakin said.

"I could use one of those around the house." Vegeta muttered as he looked at R2-D2.

As for Goku…

"So you've died twice." Obi-Wan said with disbelief.

"Yeah. Good thing for the dragonballs, huh?" Goku laughed.

"Could these dragonballs work here? So we could discover who the second sith is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry, but they don't work in other universes. A shame." Goku sighed.

"Too bad. You would have loved to meet Qui-Gon. But, Master Yoda will love to meet you." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Neat. So, are we close yet?" Goku asked.

"As a mater of fact… we are. Let me call Anakin so e and your friends can meet us at the bridge." Obi-Wan said. (Hey, how long do you think it took to describe the entire DB and DBZ series?)

Elsewhere…

"What's that noise?" Trunks asked as he heard a beeping noise.

"Obi-Wan. He wants to tell me something. Yes?" Anakin said into the communicator.

"Anakin, we're nearing Crouscant. Can you bring Goku's friends to the bridge?" Obi-Wan's voice said.

"On it, master." Anakin said.

"Master? Why the hell do you call him that?" Vegeta asked.

"He used to be my teacher. I still call him that. He's like the father I never had." Anakin smiled.

Later…

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku grinned as Anakin and the others walked into the bridge.

"Get ready to see Crouscant. Drop us out of hyperspace." Obi-Wan said. Nodding, a trooper pulled a switch, causing the blue light to vanish, In it's place, was a planet covered in lights.

"Wow!" Goku said with amazement.

"Reminds me of Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said, while Goten and Trunks put their faces to the window in amazement.

"Welcome to Coruscant." Obi-Wan smiled.

Later…

"Can't we just fly there?" Vegeta muttered as he sat in the ship flying over the city. Trunks and Goten were looking out the window in amazement.

"If only Gohan and Bulma were here! They would be amazed at this!" Goku said as he looked out the window in awe.

"That's his eldest brat, the one who defeated Cell." Vegeta quickly said to answer Anakin's unanswered question.

"Cell?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later. By the way, if you flew, don't you think that you would have a lot of unwanted attention?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine! Which building is your damn temple anyway?" Vegeta muttered as he looked out the window.

"That one right there." Obi-Wan pointed past Vegeta at a building in the distance, causing Vegeta to be shoved out of the way by Trunks and Goten.

"Wow! You live there? It's bigger than my house!" Trunks said as he stared at the huge building.

"Wait till you see the Senate. But Anakin here is the diplomat. He's best friends with the Chancellor, after all." Obi-Wan said to Anakin's embarrassment.

"Well, Vegeta here has been arrested more times than I can count. Good thing Bulma has good lawyers." Goku grinned as he patted Vegeta on the back.

"Kakarot, shut up." Vegeta growled.

"Oh look, we're here." Anakin said quickly.

"Who's that guy?" Goten pointed at a man standing on the platform looking at the ship.

"That's Master Windu. He's a member of the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan said as the ship landed.

"I'm not going to ask." Vegeta muttered as they walked off the ship.

"Welcome. You must be the ones that Obi-Wan told us about. Thank you for defeating Grevious. He's caused us a lot of trouble." Mace said as he extended his hand.

"My name's Goku. It's great to meet you. That's my son, Goten, his best friend Trunks, and his dad, Vegeta, a fellow saiyan." Goku introduced.

"To our universe, we welcome you." Goku looked down to see a small green alien looking at him.

"You must be Master Yoda! It's an honor to meet you!" Goku beamed as he shook the alien's hand.

"Kiss-up." Vegeta muttered.

"A being with a pure heart, you are. To our temple, you are welcome." Yoda smiled.

"Goten, what's he saying?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged.

Later…

"The Jedi Temple is where we learn how to utilize the force to keep the peace. We start out from infants, and advance as we grow older." Mace said as they walked through the temple.

"Reminds me of my race." Vegeta said.

"How so?" Mace asked.

"We send our infants to distant planets, where they have order to wipe out the civilization there to make available for sale. Kakarot was supposed to do that to his planet, but he forgot!" Vegeta glared at Goku.

"Forget, how did you?" Yoda asked Goku.

"When I was a baby, I tumbled down a ravine and bashed my head in a freak accident. It wiped my saiyan programming." Goku said. To everyone's surprise, Yoda started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Accidents, exist, they do not. For a reason, this was." Yoda pointed his stick at Goku.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Your destiny, different it was from the rest of your race. Not meant to be a villian, you were. A hero, your destiny was." Yoda said.

"Hmmmmm… I guess you have a point." Goku said.

"Traveling the multiverses, a purpose, there is. No accident it was that started your journey." Yoda smiled.

"It was the brats messing with a machine that caused this mess!" Vegeta countered.

"Yet, ask yourself you must, what possessed them to activate the machine? A mission, you have. Fufill it, you must." Yoda said.

"But I don't even know what it is!" Goku said.

"Clouded, your future is. In time, revealed, your purpose will be." Yoda said, causing the four saiyans to look at each other.

Later…

"What's this place? It's amazing!" Goku said as he looked around the garden.

"This is the room of a thousand fountains. It is used for meditation." Mace said.

"It definitely helps." Goku said as he sat down and closed his eyes.

"Who the hell is this?" Vegeta pointed at a girl lying on the ground.

"She was my student. She betrayed me while we were fighting a battle. Her mind is broken. It can never be reached. A great tragedy." Mace sighed.

"Indeed. This temple is a sacred place. Thank you for allowing us to view it." Goku bowed to Mace, who bowed in return.

"You are welcome." Mace bowed back with a smile.

"A lightsaber, Obi-Wan told us you have." Yoda said.

"Oh, Grevious gave it to me to fight with. I understand, if you want it back, it belongs to you." Goku said as he pulled it out of his gi and handed it to Yoda. But, the alien shook his head.

"Earned it, you have. A token of our appreciation, it is." Yoda smiled,

"Thank you. I will treasure it." Goku said.

"I hate to interrupt, but the Skywalker boy promised me blueprints for those astrobots and cruisers." Vegeta growled. While Mace looked surprise, Yoda chuckled.

"At the Senate, it will be given to you by young Skywalker. In you past, Much pain and suffering, you have experienced." Yoda pointed his stick at Vegeta.

"Frieza. I'll be at the ship." Vegeta growled before stomping off.

"Who is this Frieza?" Mace asked.

"Sigh… Frieza was a tyrant in our universe. He controlled a gigantic empire. Vegeta's race was part of his empire. He took Vegeta from his father when he was five years old. Then, Frieza killed Vegeta's father and destroyed his entire planet. He forced Vegeta to work for him is entire life, before I defeated Frieza in a fight." Goku explained.

"I see. So, is this Frieza dead?" Mace asked.

"Yes. He was saved from the brink of death by his father, but they were both killed by Future Trunks." Goku said.

"Future Trunks?" Mace asked.

"He came back from a future where we had all been killed by a pair of evil robots to try and change the future." Goku said.

"I see. To the Senate, you will go. Then, to the next universe, you will go. In time, your mission will be revealed." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I promise, I will return someday." Goku bowed before the green alien.

Later…

"This place is neat!" Goku said as they walked through the Senate with Obi-Wan. Up ahead, they saw Anakin talking to an old man.

"Hey Anakin!" Goku waved. Anakin turned and smiled.

"Goku, there you are!" Anakin smiled as Goku and the others walked up.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, meet Goku. He's the one who defeated Grevious." Anakin beamed.

"It's an honor to meet you, chancellor." Goku smiled as he shook Papatine's hand.

"The honor is mine. We have never met beings from another universe before." Palpatine smiled.

"Boy, where are my blueprints?" Vegeta barked.

"Right here, just like I promised." Anakin held them out to Vegeta, who snatched it.

"Yes, the woman won't kill me now." Vegeta grinned.

"Master Annie, there you are!" They turned to see a golden droid walking with a woman and a bearded man.

"Who is that?" Trunks whispered.

"I don't know, but she's pretty." Goten said.

"Goku, this is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, and Bail Organa of Alderann. This is Threepio, a droid I made myself." Anakin said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Amidala." Goku shook her hand.

"Please. Just call me Padme." Padme smiled.

"How do you do, sir? I am Cee-Threepio, human cyborg relations, fluent in over six million languages." Threepio said.

"If you don't shut up, I will blast you into a million pieces." Vegeta said as his hand glowed purple and sparks started flying. Threepio immediately shut up while the Senator looked amazed.

"I'm sorry for my friends actions. His race is a violent one." Goku said quickly.

"Our race, Kakarot. And I am Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta boasted.

"Of five people. Your planet was destroyed, let it go." Goku countered.

"Your planet was destroyed? By what?" Bail asked.

"A gay alien." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Huh?" Bail looked confused.

"Frieza. He's a tyrant. Or was, thanks to Vegeta's son." Goku crossed his arms.

"Interesting. So, where are you going to go next?" Bail asked.

"I don't know. It's random. But, we'll be back if we can figure out how to get back home. Trunks, do it." Goku grinned as Trunks clicked the belt, causing a black portal to appear, to everyone's amazement.

"Bye!" Goku waved as he and the others jumped through the portal.

FLASH!

"Ouch… where are we?" Goku asked as he looked around. It was a giant grey room.

'And where did the brats go?" Vegeta asked. Sure enough, Trunks and Goten were gone!

"Dad! Up here!" Goku and Vegeta looked up and gaped. Trunks and Goten were in a giant cage!

"We're coming!" Goku yelled.

"I'm afraid not." Goku and Vegeta whirled to see a cloaked figure.

"Let my son go!" Vegeta roared as he charged at the figure. The figure smirked and raised a gloved hand, sending Vegeta flying into a wall!

"Vegeta! Are you okay?" Goku asked with shock as Vegeta stood up.

"Kakarot, it was like being punched by Cell." Vegeta muttered.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Goku asked.

"My name is… Supersaiyan34." The figure said. (Surprised?)

"What do you want? Answer me!" Goku roared.

"You are going to participate in a little game of mine. If you win, you can go to the next universe. If you lose… well, hopefully we won't have to reach that road." Supersaiyan34 smirked.

"And if we refuse?" Vegeta snarled as he stood next to Goku.

"Trunks and Goten go boom, along with your only way out." Supersaiyan34 smirked as he pointed his hand at Trunks and Goten with an orange ball growing in it.

"Fine. We'll play your little game." Goku snarled.

"Splendid. See you later." Supersaiyan34 smirked. Then, a black hole opened beneath Goku and Vegeta. With a shocked yell, they fell through! Then, the hole closed.

"Have fun." Supersaiyan34 started laughing, making Trunks and Goten go pale.

**What do I have planned for the two saiyans? Review!**


	10. Trials, Part One

**Hi! I'm finally writing this again. Review!**

Chapter 10

"Oooof!" Vegeta groaned as he landed on the ground, followed by Goku.

"Kakarot, you're squishing me. AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled from under Goku.

"Sorry." Goku said as he helped the saiyan prince up.

"When I get my hands on that… third class…RRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta roared as his hair flashed gold.

"Easy Vegeta, going SSJ isn't going to solve anything." Goku said nervously.

"You got that right." Goku and Vegeta whirled to see Supersaiyan34 behind them.

"YOU! STAY STILL SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Vegeta roared as his hand flashed purple.

"Hold on! I would never hurt any of you guys! I'm a fan! By the way, think fast!" Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened as they saw a series of ki blasts head straight for them. Luckily, they managed to dodge and deflect all of them.

"Where the hell did that jerk go?" Vegeta muttered as he looked around.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Goku and Vegeta whirled to see Supersaiyan34 standing near an archway.

"You want Trunks and Goten back, follow me!" then, he vanished through the archway. Looking at each other, the two saiyans ran through the archway. Instantly, they were surrounded by a white light, which almost immediately faded.

"What the hell?" Vegeta muttered as they looked around . they appeared to be in a classroom. At the front, there was a staircase that led to another room. Hanging from the ceiling was a skeleton of an odd kind of bird creatureWhat interested them, however, was two wardrobes, that were rumbling every few seconds. Han

"Hey, you made it!" Supersaiyan34 chuckled as he stepped from behind the wardrobes.

"Where the heck are we?" Goku asked as he looked around.

"You haven't figured it out? Man, I thought the room would make it obvious. Guess I have to be better than that. I should have known that you weren't the kind to read or go to the movies much." Supersaiyan34 muttered.

"Hey!" Goku looked offended. However, Vegeta didn't really care.

"Get to the point!" the midgit saiyan barked.

"Very well." Then, he raised his hands. The two saiyans were blinded momentarily by a yellow flash. When it faded, they gaped. In Supersaiyan34's place, was a boy. He had blond hair, black eyes, and was dressed in a robe. On his upper breast was the picture of a lion-like creature in a coat of arms, with the word "Gryffindor" underneath it.

"Oh no! Not this wizard crap again!" Vegeta groaned while goku grinned.

"Now I remember! This is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom!" Goku smiled.

"What the hell? Why bring us here, we've already been to Hogwarts!" Vegeta asked.

"This, my brilliant friend, is a trial. Goku!" Supersaiyan34 barked.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Do you know what's in here?" Supersaiyan34 smirked as he tapped a wardrobe, causing it to rumble.

"Ummmmm… fried chicken?" Goku asked. Immediately, both Vegeta and Supersaiyan34 anime-fainted.

"NO!" Supersaiyan34 yelled with a sweat drop.

"Kakarot, have a brain! How can it be food if it's moving?" Vegeta barked, causing Goku to laugh nervously.

"Sigh… What's in these wardrobes are boggarts. Do either of you know what those are?" he sighed.

"Oooh! Ooooh!" Goku raised his hand and started leaping.

"Ummm, Goku?" he asked nervously.

"I saw this in that movie. Ummmm…. They become your worst fear, right?" Goku asked.

"Gah… th-that's right." Supersaiyan34 stammered.

"Well, bring them out. I'm afraid of nothing!" Vegeta boasted.

"Well, we'll see. If you beat the boggarts, just go through the next archway. Some advice, it won't open until you've won. Bye!" Then, the boy flicked his wand. Then, he vanished in a flash of white light! When it faded, an empty archway was in his place. Then, the wardrobes's locks unlocked.

"Get ready Vegeta. I'll take the left, you take the right. For Trunks and Goten!" Goku said nervously as the wardrobes slowly opened.

"Yes. For the brats." Vegeta smirked.

Then, a figure in a white coat stepped out of the left wardrobe, causing Goku to pale.

"It's time for your shot, Mr. Son. One vial of sugat water." The doctor smiled as he pulled out a needle.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he turned and ran for the door. But to his shock, it wouldn't budge!

"Vegeta! The door won't open!" Goku yelped in fear.

"Don't be a wuss, Kakarot! It's sugar water, for crying out loud!" Vegeta sweated nervously as something rumbled in his wardrobe. Then, a giant worm slid out, making Vegeta's face go pale.

"YUCK! DISGUSTING!" Vegeta yelled in disgust as it slithered towards him.

"Well, we're not wizards, so we can't do that Riddiculus trick. What do you suggest we do?" Goku asked nervously as he clung to the ceiling.

"Conquer our fears… I've got it!" Goku trembled as he landed on the floor.

"Okay, I'm ready for my shot." Goku said nervously as the doctor approached him.

"For Trunks and Goten. For Trunks and Goten." Goku thought nervously as the doctor injected him.

"There, no harm done. Nice job." The doctor smiled as Goku waved his arm around.

BOOM! Goku turned to see Vegeta standing over a pile of ashes.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You only get rid of a worm by killing it. But look, it did the trick." Vegeta smirked as the archway glowed white.

Looking at each other, the saiyans leaped through it.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	11. Trails, Part 2

**Hey, it's the next chapter. Review!**

Chapter 12

"Oof!" Goku groaned as he landed on the ground.

"Try floating, Kakarot. You'll hurt yourself less." Vegeta smirked as he gently landed on the ground. Then, he gaped.

"What the hell?" Vegeta gaped.

"Welcome, one and all, to the final part of my challenge!" Supersaiyan34 laughed as he stood on a floating platform high above them. The rest of the room looked like a circus! Goku and Vegeta were on the ground, while there were several floating platforms between them and Supersaiyan34.

"Come down here, you wuss!" Vegeta yelled.

"Relax, Vegeta. All you have to do is properly answer my questions. Each right answer is going up one platform. You can help each other out. Once you reach me, you'll get Trunks and Goten back, and go on to the next universe! Ready?" Supersaiyan34 asked.

"Yeah!" Goku cheered.

"Idiot." Vegeta muttered.

"Okay. Vegeta, this question is for you! What day is Trunks's birthday?" Supersaiyan34 asked.

"Crap! Ummmm, okay, I know this! Kakarot, don't help me!" Vegeta muttered as he scratched his head.

"But Vegeta!" Goku said nervously.

"Is it March 3rd?" Veget yelled.

"It…is. Go on up." Supersaiyan34 gaped. Smirking Vegeta and Goku floated onto the first platform.

"I didn't even know that you knew that!" Goku marveled at Vegeta.

"How can I forget the day that I first heard that damn crying?" Vegeta smirked.

"Okay, Goku! What house was your son in back in the HP Universe?" Supersaiyan34 asked.

"Oh, I know this! Ummmmmm…Gryffindor?" Goku asked as he scratched his head.

"Right!" Goku and Vegeta hopped onto the next platform. They answered question after question, until they were on the final platform.

"Okay! If you get this right, Goku, you can get your sons back and go onto the next universe. Vegeta, you can't help him. Ready?" Supersaiyan34 asked.

"Fine. Kakarot, get this right, or I'll kill you." Vegeta snarled.

"Okay! Bring it on!" Goku grinned.

"Okay… Goku! What… is two plus two?" Vegeta sweatdropped. Then, he burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA! REALLY? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Vegeta roared as he clutched his sides.

"Ummmmm…" Vegeta froze when he heard Goku scratching his head.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding." Vegeta gaped.

"Ummm, can I use my fingers? I never went to school." Goku asked.

"You think with all the time that you heard your woman teaching that brat, you would have learned at least THAT!" Vegeta screamed the last part.

"Okay…is it…four?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it is! You win!" Vegeta smirked as he floated onto the final platform.

"Yay! We win! We win!" Goku cheered. Smirking, Supersaiyan34 snapped his fingers, causing Goten and Trunks to appear in front of them.

"Dad!" they yelled as they tackled Goku and Vegeta.

"He was really nice! We got to play video games and eat tons of tasty food! It was awesome!" Trunks grinned.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't hurt them." Supersaiyan34 smiled when Vegeta glared at him.

"Okay, let's go onto the next universe!" Goku grinned. Trunks pressed the device, opening a black portal, which Vegeta immediately shot through, followed by Trunks and Goten.

"Oh Goku, before you go, some advice." Goku looked at Supersaiyan34 with confusion.

"Don't give that belt to anyone. Oh, and have a safe journey!" Supersaiyan34 waved as Goku vanished through the portal.

**Back to our journey! Review!**


	12. Goku, Meet Your Creator!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! And finally, the rest of the Z Team gets involved! Yay! Review! ( New Note, I removed Bulma and the others, since having two polt lines is too much work.)**

Chapter 12

"OOF!" Goku yelped as he landed on the ground, followed by Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks.

"Well, I'm glad that we finally got rid of that jackass." Vegeta muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Ooooh! You said the j word! Swear jar!" Trunks laughed.

"Not in this universe, boy!" Vegeta laughed.

"Where are we anyway? It looks like an alley." Goku said as he looked around.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta muttered.

"Dad, Dad, I saw Frieza!" Trunks ran up.

"And Nappa!" Goten added.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Vegeta yelled.

"Out there! They're in this big line with all these guys dressed like us!" Goten pointed, causing Goku and Vegeta to look at him with confusion.

2 seconds later…

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta and Goku gaped. Goten and Trunks hadn't kidding. There were people dressed like Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, Nappa, Cell, etc. The building that the line was in front of had a big banner that said: Dragonball Z Convention.

"I do not look like that!" Vegeta had a vein on his forehead.

"Hey dad, why do some of the me's have swords?" Trunks tugged on Vegeta's leg.

"Awesome Goku costume, man!" a guy dressed like Bardock clapped Goku on the back.

"That's so adorable! They look exactly like Trunks and Goten!" A woman dressed like Bulma patted Trunks on the head.

"How cute! You got his hair to look like Goku's!" an 18 impersonator laughed as she patted Goten on the head.

"I don't think I'll ever see the real android smile like that." Vegeta whispered.

"Dude, that Vegeta outfit is awesome. You even copied his snarl!" a man who poorly resembled King Vegeta clapped Vegeta on the back.

"What the hell is Dragonball Z?" Vegeta asked as he read the poster.

"Maybe they have the Dragonballs! Hey, we can wish ourselves home!" Goku looked excited.

"Fine, let's see what the hell is in there." Vegeta muttered as he crossed his arms, trying to ignore the people dressed as him, Cell, and especially Frieza. And the idiots imitating the Ginyu Force didn't help.

"Wow! That's me!" Goku gaped in amazement when they got inside. On the far end of the building, was a giant animation of Goku, grinning and waving at the crowd of people.

"Where the hell is my picture?" Vegeta grumbled as he looked around.

"Look, there you are! You're coming on the screen!" Trunks grinned. Vegeta looked up just in time to see Scouter Vegeta get punched by Kaio-Ken x3 Goku.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Goten smiled.

"I smell food!" Goku took off immediately.

"Wait, Kakarot!" When Vegeta saw what Goku was so interested in, he sweatdropped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta muttered.

"Okay everyone, listen up! The person who can eat the most will win this set of Dragonballs!" a man dressed like the World Martial Arts Tournament announcer announced while standing in front of a long table. Goku was at the end, and the other competitors who were at the table were dressed like Cell, Frieza, (this one surprised Vegeta.) Broly, and Future Trunks.

"You may begin!" at that, Goku started eating like a maniac.

"Whoa, that guy must have starved himself for this! He eats like the real Goku!" Someone dressed like Captain Ginyu gaped.

25 minutes later…

By this time, only Goku and the guy dressed like Cell were left. But at that second, the Cell impersonator groaned and fell down.

"All right dad!" Goten and Trunks danced.

"Here you go. Your set of Dragonballs!" the announcer said as he handed Goku a silver case.

"Ummmm, can I eat that?" Goku pointed at the tray of food that Cell hadn't been able to eat.

If they could, they would have anime fainted.

Later…

"I can't believe it! In this universe, we're cartoon characters!" Goku laughed as he held onto the bag of merchandise he had brought.

"And now, our speaker, the man who invented Dragonball, Akira Toyriama!" the room erupted into cheers as a man with orange glasses stepped out onto a platform.

"That guy invented you, me, and these brats?" Vegeta gaped.

"As you know, this all started with a dragonball." The man said as he held a copy of the 4 star ball, resulting in applause.

"Hey, it's grampa's ball!" Goku said.

"As you all know, the little boy that we all knew and loved grew up into a great warrior." As Toyriama spoke, images of Goku, starting with him as a kid, then of him fighting Yamcha, Jackie Chun, the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and then Piccolo Jr.

"Eventually, he settled down, and started a family." Images of Goku and Chi Chi's wedding, and then him holding kid Gohan.

"After learning of his saiyan heritage, he continued to fight for freedom and justice, while still being a loving father. And he always had his friends to count on." Images of Goku fighting Vegeta, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Cell, and finally, Majin Buu. Also showing was images of him hugging Goten, sitting at a picnic with his family, and finally, him smiling and waving with the entire Z Team as the screen faded.

"Together, we helped make him the legend he is today. Thank you." He was answered by a roar of applause.

"I'll be back." Goku said as he watched Toyriama walk off the stage.

"Where the heck is Kakarot going?" Vegeta muttered as he watched the saiyan walk off.

Toyriama sighed as he sat at his desk. It always put him in a good mood to see how wonderful his creation had become.

"Hi there!" Toyriama turned to see Goku smiling at him.

"Hello. I trust you're here for an autograph." Toyriama sighed.

"Nope! I just wanted to meet the man who created me and my friends!" Toyriama gaped.

"Come again?" he asked.

"Oh, look!" in an instant, Goku's hair turned to gold.

"You-you're the real deal! I don't believe it!" Toyriama gaped.

"Come on, let's fly!" then, Goku grabbed the man and flew out the window!

Elsewhere…

"Dragonball Multiverse?" Vegeta looked at the cover while Trunks and Goten read an issue of the comic.

"Pretty cool, right?" Salgir asked.

"Trust me, Broly's punches are painful." Trunks chuckled as he looked at a picture of Vegito fighting Broly.

Back to Goku…

"And that's the story. We're trying to get back home." Goku finished his story to the shocked Toyriama.

"Incredible. So, you actually exist in another dimension! You're exactly the warrior I dreamed of!" Toyriama gaped at the saiyan.

"Kakarot, there you are!" Goku turned to see Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks floating in the air.

Toyriama gaped as the 3 saiyans landed.

"You're awesome! But don't you think I should have gotten a sword too?" Trunks asked.

"Am I going to meet a girl like Videl someday?" Goten asked.

"Let's go, brats." Vegeta remarked. With a sigh, Trunks turned the machine on, creating a black portal. Toyriama squeaked as Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta leaped through it.

"Goku?" Goku looked at Toyriama with curiosity.

"I know Bulma and Chi-chi, since I invented them. I bet that they're trying to find you as we speak." Toryama chuckled.

"Thanks. Bye!" Goku waved as he leaped through the portal.

"Ooof!" Goku groaned as he landed on the ground, followed by the others.

"What the? What happened here?" Goku gaped as he looked around. The city they were in was complete rubble!

"Hello father." Goku and the others turned and gaped. In front of them was Gohan, Videl and the others! Only, their eyes looked empty, and their mouths looked red.

"G-gohan?" Goku looked shocked.

"You all look tasty. Very tasty." Gohan licked his lips. Then, he leaped at them!

"**Oh no! Will Goku and the others get out of this one? And where will Bulma and the others end up? Review!**


	13. I Don't Wanna Get Eaten!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review! You're going to roar with laughter at the next universe.**

Chapter 13

"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled with shock as he, Goku, Trunks, and Goten dodged the Gohan-like creature. The creature continued flying and crashed into a building.

"It's not over yet, Vegeta! Yah!" Goku yelled as he fired a ki blast at the others. Then, the ki blast went through Videl's chest!

"Whoa!" Trunks and Goten gaped as they dodged Piccolo and Tien. Then, to everyone's shock, Videl got back up! Even more scary, she looked like she hadn't even felt it!

"What the hell are these things? Can they even die?" Vegeta yelled with shock as he, Goku, Goten, and Trunks backed up into a small circle surrounded by the creatures that resembled the Z Fighters.

"I don't know. They're like zombies." Goku said as he looked at them.

"You actually have a brain, father. I can't wait to eat it." Gohan smiled as he walked up next to Videl, who smiled.

"Gohan, what happened to you?" Goku growled.

"We evolved. Father, what we're going to do, is that we're going to eat you, and take that transdimmensonal device of yours, and use it to find other universes with fresh food supplies. So, any last words?" Zombie Gohan smiled.

"KAMAHAMEHA!" Zombie Gohan's eyes widened as a blue blast shot from Goku's hands hit him full on. When the light faded, his head was gone!

"Holy crap!" Vegeta gaped as Zombie Gohan's body collapsed onto the floor.

"Dad! You can kill them by removing their heads!" Trunks tugged on Vegeta's leg.

"Great! That was brilliant, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked as the zombies got looks of surprise on their faces.

"You'll die for killing my baby." Then, to Goku and Vegeta's shock, Zombie Chi-Chi and Zombie Bulma limped up next to Zombie Videl!

"Disgusting!" Vegeta looked horrified.

"Awwwww, Vegeta, thank you! I'm going to enjoy eating you again." Zombie Bulma smiled, revealing a full mouth of brown teeth.

"GAAAAHHH!"Vegeta screamed as he fired a ki blast, causing her to desintegrate.

"Wow." Goku sweatdropped as everyone stared at the pile of ashes that used to be Zombie Bulma.

"WE'RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Goku, Goten, and Trunks. Then, they shot into the air.

"Ummm, dad?" Trunks said as they shot over the ruined city.

"WHAT?" Vegeta roared.

"They're following us." Sure enough, the Z Zombies were behind them, and catching up fast.

"Damn! They're like androids! No ki signature! Kakarot, do that teleportation thing!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm trying, but there's no ki signatures! Vegeta! I don't wanna be a zombie!" Goku started crying.

"I'd kick your ass, Kakarot, but I'm trying to think!" Vegeta snarled as they dodged a ki blast from Zombie Piccolo. Then, a lightbulb went off.

"Boy! When I throw you, press the button!" Vegeta yelled.

"Huh?" Trunks looked confused. Then, Vegetathrew Trunks!

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Trunks screamed as he spun in the air. Bye some miracle, his fingers managed to press the multiverse device. Even luckier was the fact that the portal managed to appear in front of them! Trunks few straight through, followed by Vegeta, then Goten, and Goku. Then, just as Zombie Yamcha reached the portal, it faded, causing him to fly through empty air.

FLASH!

"Ouch!" Goku yelped as he rubbed his head.

"Whoa…" Trunks gaped as he looked around. Vegeta looked up and gaped.

"Cool!" Goten said with awe. All they could see was white, white, and more white.

"Echo!" Goku yelled, causing an echo.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHH! NOW WE'RE NOWHERE!" Vegeta screamed as he pulled his hair.

"Wrong." A new voice said, causing the 4 saiyans to whirl and gape.

"No way!" Goku gaped.

"What the?" Vegeta gaped.

"Cool!" Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"It's Chuck Norris!" they said in unison as Chuck Norris smiled as put his hat on.

"Yeah, I'm Chuck Norris. And this is my universe." He smiled.

"Wow. He's so awesome that he has his own universe." Goku said in awe.

"Hah! A universe that's a piece of crap!" Vegeta laughed.

"Ummmm, dad?" Trunks asked nervously.

"This universe is my getaway from all the reporters. This belt: a multiverse device." Chuck smirked as he tapped his belt.

"Ph! I've heard of you, dumbass! I don't know what my harpy loves about you. Everyone knows that all the stuff they say about you is complete bull!" Vegeta laughed.

"Gulp… Vegeta?" Goku said nervously.

"Shut up, Kakarot! I'm going to say it!" Vegeta grinned. Then…

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN CHUCK NORRIS!" Vegeta roared.

BAM! Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked Vegeta!

"Wow." Goku, Goten, and Trunks sweatdropped as Vegeta flew up until he was a dot against the white. Then, he fell back and crashed into the ground.

"Uhhhh…" Vegeta groaned. He had circles in his eyes.

"We're so sorry. We'll just take him and go on." Goku slung Vegeta over his shoulder as Trunks activated the portal.

"Sure. Good luck. Oh, and Goku?" Goku turned as Trunks leaped through the portal.

"You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work." Chuck said as he gave a thumbs up.

"OMG! I got a thumbs up from Chuck Norris!" Goku whispered with shock as he leaped through the portal with Goten.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Read and review!**


	14. Saiyans on Sesame Street!

**Hey, it's me! I thought of a really funny universe this time, one that you'll all love! I know that you can't resist this!**

Chapter 14

"Ooof!" Goku grunted as he landed on the ground , followed by the two saiyan chibis and the unconscious Vegeta, who still had circles in his eyes.

"That guy was awesome!" Goten grinned as he sat up.

"Hello, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he lightly slapped Vegeta on the face, causing the small saiyan to groan.

"Yep, he's alive." Goku smirked.

"Where are we now?" Trunks frowned as he looked around. It looked like a normal street, with apartment buildings and stores on both sides.

"Huh. What universe is this?" Goku blinked as he looked around. Then, a shocked yell made Goku and Trunks turned to see Goten jumping up and down in excitement as he stared at the street sign. When Goku and Trunks stared at the street sigh, looks of surprise came over their face.

"No way!" Goku and Trunks grinned.

"We're on Sesame Street!" they said at the same time.

"SAY WHAT?" they whirled to see Vegeta sit up with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Yay! Let's find Big Bird!" Goku grinned.

"No, Elmo!" Goten added.

"No, the Count! He's cool." Trunks grinned. Then, they all sniffed the air.

"Hey… doesn't that smell like…" Then, the three saiyans stared at each other.

"COOKIES!" they screamed at the same time, vanishing in a puff of smoke a second later. Vegeta groaned as he sat up and looked around in horror.

"Kakarot! Brats! Don't leave me in this hell!" Vegeta screamed as he looked around around.

"Hey buddy, be quiet! It's my day off!" Vegeta whirled to see a green figure poke its head out of a garbage can. (Guess who!)

"Well well, I know you. You're the only one in this blasted place that I actually like." Vegeta smirked.

"Who are you?" Oscar blinked as he looked at Vegeta.

"Hmph! I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta smirked as he puffed his chest out.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm Oscar, the King of This Trash Can! And this is Prince Slimy." Oscar laughed as the worm slid across the top of the trash can, making Vegeta frown with disgust.

**Elsewhere… **

Goku, Goten, and Trunks raced through a shop door to see a plate filled with a pile of…

"COOKIES!" They screamed at the same time at the large pile of cookies. They looked at each other for one second, before they leaped into the pile of cookies and ate them like animals. Less than a minute later, the entire plate was empty.

"Yum! That was tasty!" Goten grinned as he rubbed his stomach.

"It's weird that there were a bunch of cookies just lying around, though." Trunks frowned.

"COOKIE!" the three saiyans whirled to see…

"COOKIE MONSTER!" they screamed in shock at the blue creature standing in the doorway.

"Awesome!" Goten grinned. Cookie Monster stared at the empty plate.

"WHERE COOKIE?" the blue monster yelled.

"Not awesome! We ate Cookie Monster's cookies!" Trunks gulped.

"YOU EAT COOKIE MONSTER COOKIES!" Cookie Monster yelled.

"GGAAAHHH!" The three saiyans screamed in shock before taking off out the door, followed by an angry Cookie Monster.

Heh." Vegeta smirked as he watched the three saiyans run past him.

"Man, who are they?" Oscar blinked.

"The small one with the purple hair is my son, unfortunately." Vegeta sighed.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks were still running down the street, until Goku smashed into something soft, causing him, Goten, and Trunks to land on the ground.

"Owwwww…" the groaned as they rubbed their heads. Then, they looked up to see…

"Big Bird and Snuffy!" They said at the same time in surprise to the two famous figure in front of them. Goten and Trunks's eyes were as wide as saucers

"Hello! Are you lost?" Big Bird asked as Goku sat up. Immidiately, Goten and Trunks were standing at Big Bird's feet with big smiles.

"We love you, Big Bird! You're awesome!" Trunks grinnd.

"You too, Mr Snuffy!"

"COOKIE!"

"GAAHHH!" the three saiyans immediately cowered behind Big Bird as Cookie Monster ran up to them.

"Hello Cookie Monster, what's wrong? You don't seem happy!" Snuffy said with surprise.

"COOKIES GONE!" Cookie monster yelled. The three saiyans gulped.

"What? How?" Big Bird asked.

"THEY EAT COOKIES!" Cookie Monster pointed at Goku, Goten, and Trunks.

"You ate Cookie Monster's cookies?" Big Bird asked with surprise as he looked at the three saiyans.

"That's not very nice." Snuffy said

"We didn't mean to! They were just lying there!" Trunks whimpered.

"It's okay! I have some cookies right here!" Big Bird smiled as he pulled out a plate of cookies and handed it to Cookie Monster.

"COOKIE!" Cookie Monster yelled as he grabbed the plate and started eating.

"OMM-NOM-NOM-NOM!" An instant later, the cookies were gone!

"GOOD!" Cookie monster smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Now, what do you say to Cookie Monster?" Big Bird asked.

"We're sorry." The three said at the same time.

"Stop embarrassing yourselves! You're talking to a giant bird and furry elephant!" Vegeta barked. Trunks blushed in embarrassment.

"That guy doesn't seem nice. Maybe he needs a hug to cheer up his day!" Big Bird said.

"Try it, and I'll be eating Big Bird for dinner!" Vegeta smirked.

"NO!" Goku, Goten, and Trunks screamed at the same time, making Big Bird blink.

"Sorry, my dad's not exactly the hugging type." Trunks embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm Goku, this is my son, Goten, and Trunks." Goku finished as he shook Big Bird's left feather. Goten laughed as he and Trunks leaped onto Scruffy.

"Big Bird! Big Bird!" The small ground turned to see…

"ELMO!" Goten and Trunks practically screamed in delight at the sight of the red lovable creature that was trotting up to Big Bird. Elmo looked at Goten and Trunks, and hen he opened his mouth.

"Elmo wants to be your friend!" Elmo said. Goten and Trunks immediately gave a hug to the small creature.

"We want to be your friend too!" they said at the same time.

"Hey Big Bird." A blone woman said as she walked past them. Then, she stared at Goku.

"Ummmm… aren't you a little old to be here?" she asked.

"NO! BIG BIRD IS AWESOME!" Goku said as he hugged the large bird.

"What's the word of the day, Big Bird?" Goten asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Goten! The word of the day if F, for friend, which is what we just made today!" Big Bird said.

"OOOH! OOH! What's the number of the day?" Goku grinned.

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta yelled.

"Let's ask the Count!" Big Bird said.

**To the Count…**

The screeching of bats filled the air as they flew around a giant organ.

"Yes, we will play later!" The count yelled at the bats, before turning around.

"Ahh, welcome back to my castle! I am the count" The count began.

"And I'm Trunks!" Trunks grinned as he popped up next to the count. The Count stared at Trunks for a minute, before continuing.

"It seems that I have a little friend to help us find the number of the day! Now, let us begin!" The Count said as he turned to his organ. Then, he clicked the first key.

"ONE!" The first pipe yelled with a deep male voice.

"My turn!" Trunks grinned as he pressed the next key.

"TWO!" the pipe screamed in a high female voice.

"Awesome!" Trunks grinned

"When, when will we find the number of the day?" the count asked. Then, he pressed the next key.

"THREE!"

"Oh, the suspense is killing me!" the count said.

"Come on, come on!" Trunks grinned as he pressed the next key.

"FOUR!" the key sang. Then, balloons and confetti fell down from the ceiling.

"Yay!" Trunks grinned as he leaped up and down in excitement.

"Four, four is the number of the day!" The count yelled.

"Hey, there's four saiyans! There's me, Goten, Dad, and Goten's dad! That's four!" Trunks grinned.

"Excellent!" the count smiled.

Back to Sesame Street…

"That was awesome!" Trunks grinned as he landed next to Goten.

"Lucky." Goten frowned.

"It was great to have you visit us today, Goku! It's always great to have new friends!" Big Bird said.

"Yeah, it is! It was great to meet you guys and make new friends!" Goku grinned.

"That's enough of this! Brat, get us the hell out of here!" Vegeta snarled as he stomped over to Trunks.

"Awwwww…" Trunks groaned.

"Wait, take a picture of us, Vegeta!" Goku grinned as he held out his camera.

"There's no way that I'm taking a picture or being seen with those things!" Vegeta yelled.

**One Spinny Circle Later…**

CLICK!

"I don't believe this!" Vegeta spat as he stood next to Oscar's can. The blonde woman from earlier smiled as she handed Goku the camera back.

"The next universe better have badass bikers in it or a universe with Frieza in it so I can kill him!" Vegeta spat as Trunks pushed the portal button. Then, to everyone's shock, Abby rose out of the belt!

"What the hell?" Vegeta screamed with shock.

"Hello!" Abby laughed as she flicked her wand, causing the four saiyans to vanish.

"What great friends!" Big Bird said.

"I like Vegeta, don't you, Prince Wormy?" Oscar asked Wormy, who simply squealed.

**What do you think? Awesome, right? I wanted to do a classic show on this adventure series. Review! More on Gohan and the others next chapter!**


	15. Vegeta vs The Avengers

**Hey, it's me! I know that it's been a while since I've updated this, so enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 15**

FLASH!

Vegeta yelled as he fell out of the blue portal, followed by Goku, Trunks, and Goten.

"Ow, that wasn't so bad. Wait, where's Vegeta?" Goku frowned as he looked around.

"KAKAROT! OFF!" Vegeta screamed from under him, causing Goku to look down to see Vegeta crushed under him.

"Oh! Sorry, Vegeta." Goku frowned as he got up and pulled Vegeta up. Vegeta snarled as he dusted himself off.

"So… where the heck are we now?" Goku frowned as he looked around. They appeared to be in a alley.

"Aw, where are we now? We home?" Trunks frowned as he looked around.

"Well, the only way to find out is to explore!" Goku grinned as he began walking out.

"As long as it's not that Sesame street crap again." Vegeta muttered as he followed them out into the street, before looking around.

"Well, this is something. This is definitely not our universe." Goku frowned. The city was normal, with people going about their buisness. They were in a large town center, with flashing lights

"New… York… City." Goku said.

"Where'd you get that, Kakarot?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Off this newspaper called the Daily Bugle." Goku gestured. (Figured out where they are?)

"Huh. So, what's so special about this universe anyway?" Vegeta asked as they walked down the street, getting stares for their outfits. Then, just as they passed a bank, it exploded, sending them flying.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta screamed with an angry look on his face, as he turned to see…

"Outta the way, I'm coming through!" a gigantic man dressed as a rhinoceros yelled as he stormed through the ruins with two gigantic bags of money in his hands.

"Hey! You!" Vegeta yelled angrily, at the man, causing him to stop and turn to look at him.

"Uh, Vegeta?" Goku frowned.

"Yeah, you! Fatso in the cement suit!" Vegeta yelled, causing the man to turn red and yell with rage as he stormed towards Vegeta.

"Hey, Rhino, don't forget about me! Got a new prom date?" a man dressed in a red and blue spandex with black webs criss-crossing his suit and a spider on his chest laughed as he slammed into Rhino's back, causing the Rhino to yell and smash the man back.

"Whoa!" Goku yelped as he flew up and caught the man, causing him to yelp and look back at Goku.

"Hey, thanks!" The man grinned as he flipped out of Goku's arms and landed upright.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider Man! I'm available for bar mitzvahs and birthdays. Never heard of me?" Spider Man laughed as he webbed himself upside down.

"Uhhhh… we're from another universe." Trunks said.

"Huh. Not the first time's that happened!" Spider Man laughed. A roar made them turn to see the Rhino charge at Vegeta.

"I better save your friend, before Rhino squishes him!" Spider-Man said quickly as he held his arm out and fired a webline. Goku chuckled as he grabbed Spider-Man's webline and disintegrated it.

"Trust me, Vegeta can take care of himself." Goku chuckled. Vegeta smirked as he faced the Rhino, and yelled as he smashed his fist into the Rhino's stomach, causing him to yell and fly back straight into a building. Vegeta then grabbed the Rhino's horn and threw him once more. The Rhino roar and staggered towards Vegeta. He grinned as a golden glow came over him, and smashed his fist into the Rhino's stomach, causing the stone to crack, leaving the man trembling on the ground in nothing but boxers.

"Nice!" Spider- Man laughed as he webbed up Rhino and hung him from a lamppost.

"Now what?" Goku frowned.

"We leave him for the cops. Won't be doing much damage now that his suit is nothing but rubble. Thanks, by the way. He was the last member of the Sinister 6 running around." Spider Man chuckled.

"Gahhhh!" Trunks yelled, causing everyone to look at him to see him patting at flames from the multiverse belt.

"What the? Brat! What did you do?" Vegeta yelled at him. Trunks sputtered.

"A rock must have hit it! Something must have gotten loose!" Trunks sputtered, and yelped as his dad grabbed him. Then, Vegeta yelled as a webline smashed into his fist, webbing it up.

"Whoa, let's not get crazy now!" Spider-Man interrupted as he leaped in between Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta turned and gave him a death glare. He snarled as his hand glowed, and then fired a ki blast, completely disintegrating the webbing.

"Aw hell no!" Vegeta roared as he charged towards Vegeta and swung his fist out. Spider-Man barely dodged it. This continued for several minutes, before Goku finally stepped in.

"Enough, Vegeta!" Goku grabbed Vegeta, pinning the saiyan.

"Well, now what? We're stuck in this shithole of this universe, with no way out since that belt is broken! It's not like there's a super-genius running around!" Vegeta yelled as he smashed the ground around him.

"Ummm… that's not true, actually." Spider Man interrupted, causing them to look at them.

"What? Start making sense, insect!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Spider-Man and held him up.

"Well, there's a few guys around here. There's Tony Stark. Maybe he could fix it! Or maybe Reed could fix it…" Spider-Man suggested.

"Where is this Stark?" Vegeta yelled.

"Ummm… the big tower over there." Spider-Man gestured at a gigantic tower in the distance. Vegeta smirked as he let Spider Man go.

"Phew! That's Avengers Tower. Tony should be in." Spider Man chuckled.

"Thanks." Then, they were interrupted by the sound of an explosion far off.

"Back to work. Nice working with you!" Spider Man chuckled as he webbed to a building and pulled himself up.

"Thanks. I'm Goku, by the way!" Goku grinned as Spider Man webbed away.

"Huh. Could sworn that I heard that name somewhere before…" Spider Man frowned as he web swung away. Then, he turned to see Goku and the others shoot off the ground and head towards Avengers Tower.

"Huh. Maybe I should have warned Tony." Spider-Man frowned.

Meanwhile…

"That guy was cool! Good thing I got a picture of that Spider-Man, or mom would never believe us!" Trunks grinned.

"Well, at least he dresses better than your brat, Goku!" Vegeta grinned, causing Goku to frown.

"I guess that is true. Gohan's outfit is a little silly." Goku frowned. Then, he grinned.

"I guess that's the place Spider-Man was talking about." Goku smirked as the tower came into view.

"Wow. It's a lot bigger than anything we have in our universe. What's the black stuff?" Goten frowned as they slowed.

"

"We might as well knock." Goku frowned as he, Trunks and Goten slowed. But, Vegeta didn't hesitate or slow down.

"Ummmm… Vegeta? Stop!" Goku yelled.

"Hah! Don't be a wuss, Kakarot! Time to make a bang! I want to make sure that this Stark knows what happens if he says no!" Vegeta grinned as he cocked his fist back, intending to smash the window on the top floor

"How's smashing his window gonna help?" Goku yelled. Vegeta ignored him and smashed his fist into the window. To everyone's surprise, the glass didn't shatter, only turned into a spider-web.

"Huh. Not even mom has glass like that." Trunks frowned.

"Heh. Impressive." Vegeta grinned as his fist glowed. Then, a blue blast slammed into Vegeta's back, causing him to roar and whirl to see…

"Can we help you?" Iron Man asked as he lowered his arm, with Ms. Marvel and the Sentry floating beside him.

"Hey, that guy looks like a super saiyan!" Goten grinned as they sat on the edge of the window.

"Where's Stark?" Vegeta yelled, causing them to frown.

"What do you want with him?" Iron Man asked.

"None of your business, tin man. Now, back away, fools. I take it you've never fought saiyans in this universe." Vegeta grinned as his hands glowed blue.

"This creature is very powerful." The Sentry said softly.

"Oh boy, this si going to be good!" Trunks grinned as he pulled out his video camera.

"You have no idea." Vegeta grinned. Then, in one lightning motion, he smashed Iron Man across the face, followed by a knee to the stomach, partly cracking the armor. Vegeta then hurled Iron Man through the window, smashing it.

"Iron Man!" Ms. Marvel yelled.

"Watch out for yourself!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a ki blast at her, which she barely dodged. She whirled to see Vegeta punch her across the face!

"Uh oh. I better make sure that Vegeta didn't kill him." Goku groaned as he floated downwards and through the shattered glass, with Goten behind him. They stared for a minute at the luxurious room

"Wow. This is bigger than our house!" Goten said with surprise. Then, Goku ran over to Iron Man.

"Hey! You okay?" Goku asked as he slowly lifted Iron Man's head, getting a groan in response.

SNIKT! Goku heard behind him. He frowned, and then felt metal press against his neck

"No sudden movements, bub, or I'll gut you and the kid." A voice growled.

"No, Logan. Enough." Goku frowned and turned to see a man with shaggey hair dressed in a blue and yellow outfit, a woman with long black hair in a red and yellow tight outfit, a large black muscular man, and a man dressed in a red, white, and blue outfit with a shield. The shaggy man scrawled as he retracted the claws, making Goten's eyes widen.

"Cool!" he said.

"Yeah, cool, kid." Wolverine muttered.

"What's going on?" Captain America asked as he helped Goku up, and then they helped Iron Man get up.

"Well… we were just trying to find this Tony Stark guy that Spider-Man told us about so he could fix our broken device that let's us travel through multiverses. Trust me, we don't want any trouble at all. Vegeta is just a little hot-headed." Goku laughed nervously.

"Spider-Man told you to come here?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Yeah!" Goten grinned.

"Well, first things first, your friend needs to calm down. He almost killed To- Iron Man!" Spider Woman frowned.

"He's been through a lot. He's just blowing off steam. He's usually tempered." Goku laughed nervously.

"He still needs to be stopped before he causes any damage. You okay, Iron Man?" Captain America frowned as he looked at the Avenger.

"Ngggh… Armor took a shot, but I'm alright for the most part. And I'm sure Tony Stark will be happy to look at your device once your friend calms down. I just need to get a new set of armor." Iron Man said.

"Say what?" Luke Cage sputtered.

"Hey, if Spider Man says that they're good, they're alright. Not the first time someone from another universe came here." Iron Man said

"Right! Anyone need a lift?" Goku smirked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Heh. You're not bad, woman." Vegeta grinned as he traded blows with Ms. Marvel in Times Square. The Sentry was watching, and not doing anything.

"Sentry! Help me!" she gasped as Vegeta punched her stomach.

"But… if I do… the Void will return." The Sentry said softly. Vegeta grinned as he lifted a car and hurled it at Ms. Marvel, which she leaped out of the way of.

"Geez, you're as bad as the Hulk." She gasped as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"You think this is bad?" Vegeta roared with laughter. Then, he grinned as he held his palm out, and a blue ball formed in it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared as he fired a blast at the woman, causing a large explosion. He smirked as the smoke cleared, and then sputtered to see the area unscathered, and Captain America with his shield out in front of Ms. Marvel.

"Calm down, Vegeta. No need for violence." Captain America said as the other Avengers as well as Goku, Goten, and Trunks landed near him.

"Let's just carve him up." Wolverine grinned as his claws popped out.

"Come on, Vegeta, stop before you do some real trouble." Golu said cautiously. Vegeta laughed.

"Hah! You know what, Kakarot?" Vegeta roared as a golden glow surrounded him, causing the Sentry's eyes to widen. Vegeta grinned as he stood in his SSJ form.

"We're just getting started!" Vegeta roared with delight.

**Alright, now things are getting good! Read and Review!**


	16. Vegetas vs The Avengers, Pt 2

**Hey, it's the second part of this saga! Read and review!**

**Chapter 16**

"Hah!" Vegeta grinned as he charged forward, slamming his fist into Captain America's shield, causing the living legend to slide back several feet. Iron Man then landed in front of him and cocked his fist.

"This is for earlier!" Then, Iron Man slammed his fist across Vegeta's face, sending him flying. Vegeta landed rightside up and chuckled. Then, Spider-Woman flipped over him and fired several venom blasts at him. Vegeta roared.

"You think that hurts, woman? I'm the prince of saiyans! I'm the most powerful in this universe!" Vegeta roared. Then, he screamed in pain as he staggered forward. There were three slash marks on Vegeta's back.

"First of all, bub, but I'm the best at what I do! Not your golden ass." Wolverine smirked as his claws glistened.

"Whoa! Not even bullets can break our skin!" Goku said with surprise. Then, Vegeta roared as he fired a ki blast at Wolverine, going through his shoulder.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku yelled as Wolverine fell back. Then, Luke Cage punched Vegeta across the face. Vegeta snarled as he grabbed Cage's arm and hurled him into one of the electric signs. Then, Captain America hurled his shield, nailing Vegeta in the face. Then, the captain grabbed his shield and hurled it again. Vegeta snarled as he caught it, and then hurled it back at lightning speed back at him. But, before it hit the captain, Goku grabbed it.

"Enough, Vegeta!" Goku snarled as he handed it back to Captain America. Then, Wolverine leaped on Vegeta's back and buried his claws in the saiyan's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and rage.

"Nice try, bub." Wolverine hissed with a smirk on his face. Vegeta hissed.

"You think I felt that? I am the prince of saiyans! You are all beneath me!" Vegeta roared as he threw Wolverine back. He snarled as blood dripped down his back. Then, he grabbed Cage's fist and hurled him into Spider Woman, sending them both to the ground.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Goku yelled as he charged forward.

"This is awesome." Trunks grinned as he kept recording. Goten frowned as he glanced at the Sentry. Captain America leaped in front of him and slammed his shield across the saiyan's face. Vegeta snarled as he swung his fist at the captain's face, hitting the shield instead, causing the captain to slide back. Vegeta frowned, not seeing the shield damaged at all.

"I got him, Cap." Iron Man landed in front of him and fired a repulsor blast in his face. The dust faded, revealing Vegeta, perfectly fine.

"Big mistake, punk." Vegeta grinned as he cocked his fist back. Then, he swung it forward. But, to Vegeta's surprise, his fist stopped an inch from Iron Man's face.

"What the?" Vegeta stammered. He whirled to see a flying vehicle lower to the ground. A blonde woman dressed in a blue outfit with a 4 on it had her arms out in front of her, and was breathing hard.

"Wicked hair, dude." A blonde man grinned as he leaped down.

"Excellent, Susan! Keep the field up!" an older man yelled as he stretched out of the car. He grabbed Vegeta and wrapped himself around his glowing form.

"Insolent whelp? You think you can contain me?" Vegeta roared as his green eyes glowed. Then, he roared as he pushed his energy outwards, sending Mr. Fantastic flying. Goku shot upwards and grabbed Mr. Fantastic.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked as he lowered to the ground. Mr. Fantastic groaned as he stood upright.

"I take it you're the dimensional travelers?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Yeah." Goku answered.

"So, he has the same powers as you?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's a good person normally, he just has a temper." Goku said.

"Do you know a way to stop him?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Well, you could beat him up. Or knock him out." Goku answered. Mr. Fantastic frowned.

"Flame On!" Johnny grinned as he lit up, getting grins from Trunks and Goten.

"Cooollll..." they said at the same time.

"Yeah! I know." Johnny grinned as he divebombed Vegeta and bathed him in fire. Vegeta roared as he blew the smoke away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta roared. Then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"No, not by a longshot. It's clobberin time!" The Thing yelled as he slammed his fist across Vegeta's face, sending him flying into a sign.

"Geez, I think I broke my hand on his face." The Thing groaned as he shook his hand. Then, Vegeta smirked as he landed back on the ground.

"Susan, I have an idea. Surround him with a force field!" Mr. Fantastic said. Invisible Girl nodded as she held her hands out. Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You think this trick can hold me, woman?" Vegeta grinned.

"It's not supposed to. Johnny, now!" Mr. Fantastic yelled.

"Oh yeah. Feel the burn, baby!" Johnny grinned as he lit up the edges of the force field, causing Vegeta to choke.

"You… think… this… will beat me?" Vegeta gasped as he roared and smashed his fist into the side. Susan gasped as blood dripped down her nose. Then, she gasped as she felt a rush of power. She turned to see Goku holding his hand out.

"Let it flow into you, give you strength." Goku smiled. Vegeta gasped as he continued to pound on the edge of the field, growing weaker.

"I'm… the… prince…. of… saiyans…" Vegeta groaned as his hair turned black and slumped on the ground.

"I'm gonna squash that bug next time I see him." Wolverine snarled.

**Later…**

Vegeta groaned as he woke up and blinked his eyes. He gaped and looked around to find himself in a tube.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku grinned on the other side. Vegeta snarled.

"KAKAROT! Release me!" Vegeta snarled at him. Goku laughed nervously.

"Maybe when you calm down, Vegeta. You did rip up Times Square." Goku laughed. Vegeta scrowled as he crossed his arms.

"Dude, your hair is awesome." Johnny said as he walked up next to Goku. Vegeta scrowned at him.

"You think this cage can contain me?" Vegeta smirked as he stretched his arm out.

"Wouldn't do that, dude." Johnny grinned. Then, Vegeta screamed as an electric shock ran through his body. He gasped as he stumbled back, smoke rising from his hair.

"Hah! He looks like my sis when she's pissed." Johnny grinned.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Vegeta snarled.

"The Baxter Building. We came here after we knocked you out. The strechy guy and Stark are busy going over the belt. Now, are you gonna behave?" Goku frowned at Vegeta. Vegeta let out a series of curse words at Goku.

"I don't understand half of that." Johnny frowned.

"Okay, I'll behave! Now let me out!" Vegeta roared.

"Geez, dude. Chill. Hey, that's kinda ironic, coming from me." Johnny chuckled as he pressed a button on the wall, causing the cage door to open. Vegeta muttered as he stepped out and winched as he felt the bandages on his back.

"Yeah… Wolverine got you pretty good. We better get you to Reed's lab." Johnny grinned.

"Shut it." Vegeta snarled. Then, something occurred to him.

"Where are the brats?" Vegeta asked. Goku frowned.

"They were here a minute ago." Goku frowned as they walked into the lab, where Mr. Fantastic and Stark were looking over the belt with tools lying all around.

"Very interesting material to have time and space warping characteristics. The creator of this device must be brilliant to employ Newton's Laws in such a small format." Mr. Fantastic said as he looked through a microscope.

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!" Vegeta barked, causing the two scientists to look up.

"Ah, Vegeta, isn't it? I'm Stark. I believe you had an altercation with my bodyguard." Tony Stark smirked as he held his hand out. Vegeta smirked as he shook it.

"Well, he sure did a crappy job of it." Vegeta grinned.

"Against an opponent as strong as the hulk, I could imagine. I think we found the problem. It was damaged during a battle, right?" Stark asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Well, a stome must have hit it and ripped loose several wires. You're fortunate that it didn't happen on a primitive world or you'd be stuck. Shouldn't be too hard to fix." Stark said.

"Ummmm… could you make it to send us back home?" Goku asked. Mr. Fantastic frowned as he looked up.

"Unfortunately, I'd need the blueprints for that. All we can do now is repair the obvious damage. Oh, and goku, these recordings from your memory are incredible. Your university is certainly different than ours. Fascinating." Mr. Fantastic said as he taped on a keyboard with his free hand, causing images to appear on the screen, of Kid Goku fighting King Piccolo, then Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz, and other classic DBZ fights, such as Gohan fighting Cell. Vegeta winched as he watched himself fight Goku for the first time.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Johnny joked as he watched Vegeta get slammed around by Goku.

"Actually, Johnny, I would love to inspect that material. It seems greatly adaptable and resilient. It would be very useful." Mr. Fantastic frowned.

"It would be useful for Iron Man's armor." Stark muttered.

"GAAHHHHHHH!" everyone turned wit hsurprise to see the Thing stumble in, completely purple. Johnny roared with laughter.

"HA HA HA! Hey look, it's the purple man!" Johnny laughed as he rolled on the floor.

"What happened, Ben?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Those little kids and Frank dumped some stuff on me while I was sleepin!" he cursed.

"Yep, why am I not surprised." Vegeta muttered. Mr. Fantastic frowned as he looked through the microscope.

"Did you know that this device has a log of every universe you've passed through?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Really? I guess that makes sense, knowing Bulma." Goku frowned.

"Where'd they go?" Johnny frowned.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Franklin grinned as they sat on his bed.

"It was most certainly not!" H.E.R.B.I.E interrupted.

"Who are these guys?" Trunks frowned as he lifted up a picture showing Frank with four other kids, all different ages. One was a redheaded girl, one was a brown haired boy, the third was a teenage boy with blonde hair, and the fourth was a little girl with blonde pigtails.

"Oh… they're just my friends." Frank said quickly as he took it back.

"There you are!" Susan glared at them, xausing them to squeak. Five minutes later, she dragged them into the lab.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Johnny grinned.

"If you weren't kids…" The Thing muttered.

"Dude, it comes off with water." Trunks smirked.

"Now he tells me!" the Thing cursed as he ran out the door. Trunks grinned as he took several pictures of himself and the others posing with the various members.

"That should do it!" Tony grinned as the device glowed blue. Trunks frowned as he took the device and pressed a button, causing the blue portal to appear.

"Fascinating." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Thanks for your help, Tony." Goku chuckled.

"My pleasure, Goku." Stark smiled as he shook the saiyan's hand.

"Thanks for these new outfits, by the way." Goku said as he patted the blue jumpsuit that he was wearing.

"A pleasure, Goku. They're adaptable and can repair themselves. Good luck on the road ahead." Mr. Fantastic said.

"I'm out!" Vegeta smirked as he leaped through it and vanished.

"Bye Frank!" Goten grinned as he leaped through, followed by Trunks. Goku smiled as he walked through it. The portal then vanished behind them.

"You think we'll see them again, Reed?" Stark asked.

"Perhaps." Mr. Fantastic smiled.

**Good chapter, right? Where will they go next? Review!**


End file.
